Rendez-vous en terres inconnues
by Follow-the-moon
Summary: On avait toujours fait comprendre à Percy qu'il finirait avec une fille banale, ni laide ni sublime, simplement gentille, mais il refusait de se contenter de cela. Pour lui, Love était un peu son aventure personnelle. La preuve qu'il pouvait aimer passionnément. [Image de MarsW sur Deviantart]


**Avertissement : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, à mon grand regret, sauf Love Blackheart et quelques autres (pitié, dites moi juste que je n'en ai pas fait une Mary-Sue). Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

.

**Résumé : **On avait toujours fait comprendre à Percy qu'il finirait avec une fille banale, ni laide ni sublime, mais il refusait de se contenter de cela. Pour lui, Love était un peu son aventure personnelle. La preuve qu'il pouvait aimer passionnément.

.

**Petite explication :** Je trouve que Percy n'est pas assez mis en valeur. C'est un personnage très intéressant, plein d'ambition qui refuse de se contenter de ce qu'il a. Sa famille, malgré tout l'amour qu'il peut ressentir pour elle ne peut pas comprendre son envie d'avoir une bonne situation. Et, en réalité, c'est la situation la plus humaine, la plus normale qu'il soit. C'est la situation de milliers de personnes dans le monde : qui ne rêve pas de devenir riche, reconnu, d'avoir un bon poste ? Personnellement, je sais que je rêve que mes compétences en droit soient reconnues et j'aimerai avoir un poste qui corresponde à mes capacités. C'est la situation de Percy. Il a bossé dur, longtemps et plus que sérieusement parce qu'il aime ça et qu'il veut avoir un poste intéressant au ministère et pas se contenter de ce que son père peut supporter tous les jours en bossant au service de détournement des artisanats moldus. Ses envies tombent juste au mauvais moment : la guerre, la corruption du ministère, _blablabla_. Percy veut croire à la possibilité d'être reconnu malgré la crise. Tout du moins, c'est comme ça que je le vois.

Percy est plein de contradictions, de paradoxes, entre sa famille et ses envies. C'est un personnage dont on peut faire énormément de chose et il n'est vraiment pas assez exploité.

Voila donc ma petite contribution, en espérant pouvoir vous faire comprendre l'image que j'ai de ce personnage. J'espère que vous aimerez et si jamais vous avez envie de laisser une petite review, je ne serais pas contre !

.

De plus, c'est un UA : Fred n'est pas mort et Harry ne finit pas avec Ginny !

.

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il était encore un petit garçon quand ses oncles Fabian et Gideon étaient décédés. Il se souvenait encore de la tristesse de sa mère, du silence douloureux qui le faisait se sentir coupable dès qu'il le brisait. Comment le monde pouvait-il continuer à tourner alors que ses oncles n'étaient plus là ? Le chagrin dans les yeux de sa mère, sa fragilité quand elle pensait que personne ne la voyait, comment pouvait-on encore vivre heureux après ça ? Elle qui avait été si forte…

Percy avait cru voir sa bonne humeur partie à tout jamais. Charlie et Bill avaient tenté de lui remonter le moral mais eux-mêmes étaient trop absorbés par leur propre douleur pour qu'ils puissent l'aider à surmonter la sienne. Pendant des jours, des semaines puis des mois, il s'était tenu sagement, pour ne pas créer le moindre problème, attendant de voir sa mère redevenir elle-même mais cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même qui ne reviendrait jamais. Accumuler les enfants n'y changerait rien même si Percy avait cru, avec la naissance des jumeaux, qu'elle retrouverait une vie heureuse. Il s'était toujours demandé si les jumeaux n'avaient pas inconsciemment compris que leur mère, malgré le temps qui passait, ne s'était toujours pas remise de la mort de ses frères et qu'ils agissaient ainsi pour lui changer les idées.

Eux-mêmes ne devaient probablement pas comprendre cela comme ça. Puis les années étaient passés, Harry Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui-même était entré à Poudlard puis au ministère en tant qu'assistant, Voldemort était mort, et sa mère ne surmontait toujours pas le décès de ses frères mais avait trouvé une relative stabilité d'esprit.

Le temps était peut-être passé mais le comportement de Percy n'avait pas changé. Son sérieux et sa rigueur faisait certes sa réputation sur son lieu de travail mais Percy savait bien ce que sa famille en pensait. _Qu'il pouvait être ennuyeux ! _Fred et Georges jugeaient qu'il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un d'intéressant et que seule une fille banale, comme lui, lui porterait suffisamment d'attention pour qu'il envisage une relation. Ce ne serait pas de l'amour mais de la tendresse et les jumeaux le voyaient bien se contenter de cela. Charlie et Bill ne disaient rien et espéraient le meilleur mais ils ne le croyaient pas capable de ramener une fille comme Fleur chez eux. Quant à Ron et Ginny, le peu d'attention qu'ils lui portaient correspondait au moment où il se disputait avec ses parents.

Mais il était un Weasley ! Comment tous avaient-ils pu l'oublier ? Il était capable de passion, de ferveur et même si aucune fille ne lui avait fait ressentir ces émotions, il savait qu'il le pouvait ! Pénélope était jolie et agréable mais il n'avait eu pour elle qu'une vague affection même si leur histoire avait duré plus d'un an. Et Percy regrettait de ne pas avoir le charisme de Charlie, le charme de Bill, l'humour des jumeaux ou même la maladresse attendrissante de Ron. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme gauche, aux lunettes en écailles, et un peu trop grand pour ses vêtements.

.

.

Love Blackheart était une sang-pure très connue dans le monde des affaires. Ne serait-ce que par ses liens familiaux puisqu'elle était l'héritière de la plus grosse fortune européenne selon les dernières estimations, que par sa réputation de requin en affaire.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait donné naissance, sa mère avait fait une hémorragie que les médicomages n'avaient pas pu soigner. Son père avait donc été son seul modèle et l'homme avait été heureux de tout lui apprendre. A ses six ans, Audric Blackheart avait estimé qu'il était temps pour son unique fille d'être former à la magie. Il lui avait tout enseigné : de manière théorique jusqu'à ses 11 ans, magie noire, blanche, celte, ancestrale, puis en pratique, sa nouvelle baguette à la main, et elle avait pu tester tous les sorts dont elle avait appris l'origine, les conséquences, leurs dérivés, au fil des années. Son père l'avait formé aux techniques du duel sorcier, à l'escrime mais elle avait préféré trouvé un maitre indien lors d'une de ses escapades avec son père pour lui inculquer les bases de l'art martial originel, le Kalaripayat. A l'usure, elle avait fini par convaincre son professeur de la suivre jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne pour qu'il puisse continuer à l'entrainer. Evidemment, son père n'avait pas manqué de lui apprendre les disciplines moldues et elle avait détestée devoir faire des mathématiques, de l'économie, du marketing et du droit mais elle avait pris un réel plaisir à apprendre les langues étrangères.

Elle n'était pas plus intelligente que les autres mais son père l'avait forcé à répéter encore et encore ses sorts, ses exercices scolaires et elle avait ainsi pu avoir un niveau plus qu'honorable dans des matières qu'elle n'appréciait pas plus que cela. En réalité, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de loisirs ni beaucoup d'amis, seules ses études comptaient, _elle était l'héritière !_ Le temps ne lui manquait donc pas pour travailler. Elle était cependant très fière de pouvoir dire qu'elle excellait en métamorphose et en défense contre les forces du mal. En réalité, elle était tout aussi douée pour « l'attaque » contre les forces du mal –et selon elle la différence était de taille- mais le ministère, en dépit de ses nombreuses lettres, n'avait pas voulu reconnaître cette discipline comme pouvant être une nouvelle matière présentable aux BUSES. Il s'agissait d'un de ses plus grands regrets mais aussi l'un des plus long fou-rire de son père.

Quelques mois auparavant, son père était décédé et elle avait décidé de reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Ses collaborateurs avaient tenté de profiter de son inexpérience pour faire adopter la vision qu'ils avaient pour le futur de l'entreprise mais elle les avait sèchement remis à leur place. Officiellement, elle n'avait jamais participé à la vie de l'entreprise avant le décès de son père mais celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à la tenir au courant des contrats qu'il passait ou qu'il refusait avant cela. Elle s'était ainsi rapidement imposée et sa réputation de requin en affaire n'avait pas mis plus de deux semaines à se faire. Et six mois après, elle n'avait jamais faibli.

Et sentimentalement, sa notoriété ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une horde de fan à ses pieds. Qui s'intéresserait à une femme dite froide et sans pitié, une solitaire ? Les gens étaient si facilement influençables : une simple rumeur, une popularité surfaite et les dés étaient jetés. Elle avait eu des relations courtes pour ne pas dire sans lendemain mais rien qui n'ait compté réellement.

.

.

Lorsque Percy se leva ce matin là, il eut un pressentiment particulier. Sa magie le titilla et l'enveloppa comme une douce brise. C'était une sorte de frisson comme un courant d'air qui lui aurait hérissé le poil. Il fronça les sourcils et s'habilla plus chaudement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa magie agissait ainsi et chaque fois, un évènement un peu particulier avait eu lieu. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait enveloppé ainsi, Percy avait été engagé par le ministère à un poste plus important que celui de secrétaire du ministre.

Comme à son habitude, il partit tôt, un simple croissant et un peu de thé dans le ventre, utilisant sa cheminée pour rejoindre son lieu de travail. Arrivé au ministère, les premiers employés rejoignaient leurs bureaux tandis que Percy décidait d'aller prendre un café bien corsé. Il ne se sentait pas en forme et craignait un début de rhume. Un peu de chaleur ne lui ferait pas de mal. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il rejoignait son bureau et commençait sa paperasse.

Son nouveau poste lui convenait mieux, les accords commerciaux étaient un moyen pour lui de rencontrer des as de la finance sorcière, de faire affaire avec les Gobelins, sa rigueur presque maladive était appréciée et ses collègues admiraient sa volonté des choses bien faites même s'ils le trouvaient aussi totalement fou de commencer ses journées aussi tôt et de les finir aussi tard. Son air trop concentré et le peu de sourire ou de remerciements qu'il adressait aux autres ne lui avait pas permis de se faire de nombreux amis mais il se contentait de ce qu'il avait. Il en avait l'habitude après tout. Et d'après ses frères, il devrait se satisfaire de cela donc pourquoi chercher plus ?

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Sans attendre son accord, la personne entra et Percy décida que son impolitesse justifiait qu'il ne leva pas la tête et qu'il finisse de remplir ses papiers urgents. Peu impressionné par son comportement, l'individu s'était assis en face de lui et dans un mouvement d'humeur, Percy fit tout pour ne pas lever les yeux. Sa curiosité et l'irritation qui l'envahissait lui firent jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Le malotru était donc une jeune femme habillée de manière moldu. Elle avait croisé ses jambes et Percy ne pouvait voir qu'une paire de chaussure noire à talons fins. Elle devait porter une jupe car ses jambes étaient dénudées.

- Monsieur Weasley, au lieu de nous faire perdre notre temps à tous les deux, j'apprécierai que vous vous concentriez sur moi.

Lentement, comme un pied de nez, il rajusta ses lunettes, une grimace sur le visage et s'assit confortablement sur son siège tout en relevant son regard sur l'Enquiquineuse. Il retint un mouvement de surprise quand il s'aperçut que l'Enquiquineuse était en réalité l'une des femmes d'affaire les plus puissantes d'Angleterre. Le fait qu'elle soit aussi très jolie était secondaire mais s'ajoutait à son étonnement. Effectivement, elle portait une jupe noire, haute, qui devait probablement lui remonter jusqu'au bas du nombril, une grosse ceinture en cuire la maintenant en place. Un chemisier blanc cintré mettait en valeur une poitrine convenable. Percy pouvait imaginer son corps blanc se mouvoir sous lui, sa poitrine laiteuse suivre les mouvements de leurs corps et… et il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Son manque de compagnie lui parut très dur à supporter face à la Love Blackheart dont tout son département parlait. C'était un de ces moments où il aurait préféré être aussi asexué que ses frères le pensaient, et moins homme.

Objectivement, elle n'était pas magnifique : son visage était un peu trop rond, son regard perçant glaçait le sang et ses lèvres pincées lui donnaient l'air d'un professeur qui se serait égaré au Ministère. Elle n'était pas grosse mais elle avait des formes, le roux pouvait deviner un petit ventre sous la ceinture en cuire. Mais Percy la trouvait à son goût avec son air sérieux et presque méprisant. D'autres l'aurait jugé plus que banale mais le jeune homme lui trouvait un charme presque magnétique et ses yeux bleus clair, expressifs, lui faisaient perdre ses moyens. Il se mordit fortement la langue et le filet de sang qui coula dans sa bouche lui permit de se ressaisir. Il reprit rapidement le fil de ses pensées et son irritation revint encore plus fortement.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence dans mon bureau, Miss Blackheart ?

- Je vois que vous revenez à de meilleurs sentiments Monsieur Weasley. D'ailleurs, Percy est-il le diminutif de Perceval ?

Les lèvres serrées, Percy lui signifia que non et attendit qu'elle continue. Il n'allait certainement pas faire le premier pas alors qu'elle agissait comme s'il était un enfant.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez l'un des meilleurs « ingénieurs commerciaux » de votre département comme l'on dit chez les moldus. Pouvez-vous me le confirmer ?

Et c'était vrai. Percy s'occupait de vendre des biens ou services que proposait le gouvernement à des entreprises privées et gérait aussi toutes les délégations de service public que le gouvernement autorisait. Nombres de sociétés privées pouvaient ainsi s'occuper de la sécurité lors d'évènements sportifs (la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch avait ainsi vu collaborer services de sécurité d'entreprises privées et aurors) ou la gestion d'un service public : Sainte-Mangouste était géré par un collège de sorciers venant du privé, le ministère sorcier anglais n'y étant présent que de façon minoritaire. Percy était celui qui gérait les contrats les plus juteux.

- Bien, dans ce cas Monsieur Weasley, j'aimerai faire appel à vos services.

Un instant, Percy s'imagina qu'elle lui demandait un autre genre de services mais il se mit une claque mentale et reprit la conversation.

- Je suis flatté mais je suis certain que vos propres employés sont tout aussi qualifiés que moi et qu'ils connaissent mieux vos attentes.

Elle esquissa un sourire et Percy crut perdre sa santé mentale. Cette fille le rendait fou et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

- J'ai…dirons nous, quelques soucis avec mon personnel.

Percy haussa un sourcil interrogateur, intrigué.

- De quel ordre ?

- Pour tout vous dire, j'ai engagé récemment un jeune notaire pour formaliser tous les contrats commerciaux que je passais avec des entreprises coopératrices et j'ai remarqué quelques...anomalies.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Au début je pensais que mon jeune ami profitait de la situation. Qui ne serait pas tenté de profiter des milliards de la famille Blackheart ? J'ai donc décidé de vérifier par moi-même et il s'est avéré que les anomalies ne venaient pas de lui. Je crois que votre prédécesseur était Monsieur Scott Bowen ?

Elle n'attendit pas confirmation et continua.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai, je veux dire l'entreprise familiale, a conclu plusieurs accords de partenariats avec le gouvernement. Ils sont d'ordre économique mais la majorité concerne des contrats de protection des êtres magiques.

- Jusque là je vous suis mais ne vois pas trop où cela nous mène.

- J'y viens. Dans mes livres de compte je vois que le ministère pour la protection des êtres magiques a accordé à Blackheart Society une allocation de près de un million de gallions pour répondre à tous les besoins de santé des êtres magiques sous notre protection. Or, aux vues des sommes dépensées pour réaliser cet objectif, il manque 40 000 gallions. C'est le premier problème que j'ai remarqué qui m'a fait plonger dans mes livres de comptes et qui m'a fait supposé que mon nouveau salarié puisse avoir détourné cette somme. Cependant, après vérification, ces 40 000 gallions ont été détourné en cinq ans, bien avant qu'il ne soit embauché. J'ai déjà renvoyé l'individu coupable après l'avoir « interrogé ». Mais il m'a avoué qu'ils étaient deux dans cette escroquerie mais ne m'en a pas dit plus.

- Vous pensez que Bowen pouvait être mêlé à cette affaire ?

- Livingston, mon ancien employé, est le seul à avoir eu des rentrées d'argent inexpliquées ces cinq dernières années. Chaque somme prélevée dans mon dos équivalait à environ 700 gallions par mois. Mais les bénéfices de Livingston n'étaient que de 350 gallions à chaque fois. Ces prélèvements avaient lieu aléatoirement : chaque jour, ils pouvaient détournés 5 à 10 gallions ou prélever 100 gallions par semaine ou même 700 gallions à la fin du mois. Avec les sommes que brasse Blackheart Society, cela passait pratiquement inaperçu. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que parce que je voulais mettre fin à cet accord. J'ai des d'autres projets pour l'entreprise.

- Et donc, que voulez-vous de moi ?

Love le fixa intensément.

- A court terme, j'aimerai que vous enquêtiez de votre côté pour savoir si Bowen était bien mêlé à tout cela. Lui et Livingston étaient amenés à se rencontrer régulièrement pour discuter de notre partenariat, comment mettre en place un système valable de protection des êtres magiques en voie de disparition par exemple etc. Si aucun de mes employés n'est de mèche avec lui, je ne vois que votre prédécesseur comme pouvant être le deuxième homme. De plus, Livingston n'était pas une lumière et il était loin de connaître tous les rouages de ma société et à moins que votre Bowen n'ait été un homme particulièrement bien renseigné sur le fonctionnement de mon entreprise et habile dans la dissimulation de détournement de fonds –ce qui ne semble pas être le cas au vue de sa réputation-, je ne pense pas que cette affaire se limite à ces deux là. Il doit y avoir une tête pensante et je veux savoir qui.

- Et à long terme ?

- Si vous acceptez, j'aimerai vous proposer un poste. J'ai déjà un bras-droit qui fait un excellent travail mais il parait surmené ces derniers mois. Vous occuperiez le même poste que lui sans le titre honorifique de « bras-droit ». Rémunération annuelle de 140 000 gallions, logement de fonction et privilèges aléatoires.

Percy eut un étourdissement devant la somme proposée. C'était énorme ! Ses parents ne gagnaient pas plus de 20 000 gallions par an. Quelqu'un comme Fudge gagnait environ 180 000 gallions par an ! Puis une multitude de questions l'assaillirent.

- Privilèges aléatoires ?

- Oui, cela dépend de ce que j'ai envie de proposer. Cela peut aller de vacances dans une de mes résidences secondaires à la mer en été ou en montagne en hiver, à des primes de 20 000 gallions etc.

- Mais pourquoi ? Bégaya-t-il. Pourquoi moi ?

- J'attends que vous fassiez vos preuves mais on m'a déjà vanté vos mérites et votre intégrité. Si l'affaire venait à être rendue publique, vous seriez aussi une preuve de mon innocence et de ma volonté de montrer patte blanche, qu'on ne m'accuse pas d'avoir utilisé mes employés pour détourner cet argent pour mon compte personnel. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui je pourrais faire confiance mais plus que tout vos compétences me seront utiles pour mes futurs projets.

- Et quels sont-ils ?

- Si vous n'acceptez pas ma proposition je ne compte pas vous le dire, rit-elle.

Son visage parut s'illuminer et se détendre et Percy sentit son cœur rater un battement.

- Ai-je un délai de réflexion ?

- Le temps de régler notre affaire d'escroquerie. Puis-je compter sur vos services ?

Percy acquiesça et Love se releva, déplissa sa jupe et lui tendit sa main qu'il accepta de serrer. Elle était douce et chaude et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le vernis bleu sur ses ongles. Il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher aux détails, la manucure d'une cliente encore moins, mais il avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'au corps chaud qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Aussi, il scruta longuement l'espèce de cabine de police bleue dessinée sur ses ongles. Le sourire clairement amusée de la jeune femme fut la seule réponse qu'il eut à son regard interrogateur. La voyant se saisir de son sac de son autre main, il s'aperçut que les motifs différaient. Encore plus curieux, il remarqua les roses rouges mais ne posa aucune question. Elle ne lui répondrait pas, semblant préférer entretenir le mystère. De fait, il décida de se concentrer sur des questions plus pratiques.

- Comment puis-je vous recontacter ?

Love le regarda longuement puis s'approcha de lui.

- Je suis joignable par cheminette. Dite « Manoir Dashwood ».

- Dashwood ?

- Le nom de ma mère.

Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur Weasley, dit-elle d'une voix chaude. Vous pouvez passer à n'importe quel moment.

Il eut la chaire de poule.

- J'attends votre réponse rapidement, _Percy_.

Le rouquin parut avoir une décharge électrique et tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour repartir, Percy se dit que cette rencontre allait causer sa perte.

.

.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis ce rendez-vous imprévu et Love n'arrivait pas à passer outre. L'homme l'avait charmé au-delà du possible. Quand elle s'était installé, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il était irrité et elle avait eu un sourire un coin lorsqu'elle avait saisi que son comportement arrogant l'avait agacé. A sa place, elle aurait réagit de manière plus extrême. En réalité, elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi le garçon lui avait plut. Il n'avait rien de particulier mais son regard…

Il avait l'air de la défier constamment et elle ne pouvait pas résister à un homme qui osait la provoquer. Au départ, elle n'avait pas prévu de lui proposer un travail mais la discussion lui avait donné envie de l'avoir plus près d'elle. Et elle n'avait pas menti, ses supérieurs avaient vraiment vanté ses compétences même s'ils ne semblaient pas l'apprécier plus que cela et elle s'était vite aperçue qu'avec un coup de pouce, Percy Weasley pouvait aller très loin. Il avait accepté de s'occuper des recherches sur Scott Bowen mais elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle jusqu'au hibou qu'il lui avait envoyé pour accepter le poste. Elle avait été plus que ravie, un sourire idiot avait trôné sur son visage toute la journée. Mais depuis, Percy ne l'avait plus recontacté.

Et maintenant, elle hésitait à repasser à son bureau pour avoir plus d'informations.

.

.

En réalité, elle n'eut pas à revenir au ministère pour voir Percy Weasley.

Elle avait décidé de se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse accompagné de Draco Malfoy. Outre le fait que le blond et elle-même partageait un aïeul en commun, ils étaient tous les deux devenus amis suite à un bal organisé par son père lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants et durant lequel ils s'étaient fermement ennuyés. Le garçon était plutôt arrogant et il partageait les idéologies stupides de son père sur la notion de sang. Au contraire, pour les Blackheart, il avait toujours été clair que le plus important était la richesse. La famille acceptait que l'on épouse un pauvre si celui-ci possédait un fort potentiel, un talent quelconque. Une fois marié, la famille se débrouillait toujours pour développer ces capacités, et le nouveau venu finissait toujours par devenir riche, monter sa propre société, développer des lois magiques révolutionnaires etc. Et Love ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Percy avait un _très_ fort potentiel. Draco et elle s'étaient ainsi installés en terrasse d'un café pour déguster des scones et un thé glacé quand Love aperçut plusieurs têtes rousses.

- On dirait que les belettes sont de sorties, grimaça Draco.

Elle roula des yeux et but une gorgée de thé. L'animosité que son ami portait à la famille était tout aussi amusante qu'elle était lassante. Il lui semblait impossible de ne pas en parler au moins une fois par jour pour les critiquer. Elle pencha la tête pour mieux apercevoir l'objet de son animosité. Un couple plus âgé encadrait une horde d'adolescents. Elle vit d'abord la mère, légèrement enveloppée pendue au bras de son mari qui l'écoutait, un sourire aux lèvres puis des jumeaux, chacun un bras sur les épaules d'un autre garçon qu'elle reconnut comme étant Percy. Ils semblaient le taquiner ce que Percy n'appréciait apparemment pas vu son air boudeur. Les trois faisaient presque la même taille mais Percy était un peu plus grand. A côté d'eux, une jeune rouquine discutait avec animation avec un garçon roux dont l'attention semblait plus happée par une brune un peu derrière lui que par la conversation et un brun aux cheveux très emmêlés.

- Tchhh, Potter est toujours collé à eux.

Un vague mouvement de sourcil pour marquer sa surprise et elle se reconcentra sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La jeune brune aux cheveux épais, objet de la concentration de l'autre garçon roux paraissait absorbée par la devanture de l'apothicaire et n'écoutait qu'à moitié la discussion des trois jeunes à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que la rouquine ne la tire par l'épaule pour la ramener vers eux. Voulant profiter de l'occasion, elle abandonna Draco à ses scones après s'être excusée rapidement.

- Percy !

Elle se mordit la langue. Ils n'étaient pas si intimes et elle n'aurait probablement pas du se permettre cette familiarité. Mais elle adorait prononcer le prénom du garçon. Il roulait dans sa bouche comme un ronronnement. Son interpellation eut au moins le mérite de le faire s'arrêter. De les faire tous s'arrêter en vérité. Elle était mal-à-l'aise mais elle pouvait déjà voir l'air surpris de Draco derrière elle et cela la réconfortait tout en l'amusant. Elle reprit son masque de riche héritière, sûre d'elle et fière.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas interrompre votre sortie familiale. J'aurais voulu savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles à me donner concernant notre affaire ?

L'homme eut comme un temps de réaction, se détacha finalement de ses frères et se dirigea vers elle.

- Love, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Je serais ravi de répondre à vos interrogations mais pourrions-nous discuter de cela plus tard ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers ses frères et elle s'aperçut qu'ils la dévisageaient tous et que les jumeaux paressaient même avoir un sourire coquin. Elle devint fébrile quant elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Cela avait sonné comme une caresse à son oreille et l'entendre l'appeler comme cela avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant. Elle voulait qu'il recommence.

- Bien entendu. Voulez-vous passer chez moi, peut-être plus tard dans la journée ?

- Oui, pas de problème. Puis-je venir vers 18 heures ?

- Entendu. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons même diner.

Il parut gêné, rougit –et cela était délicieusement agréable pour son ego- et elle entendit clairement les ricanements de jumeaux derrière lui. Elle détacha son regard de Percy et lança un sourire coquin aux deux comiques derrière lui ce qui eut pour effet de les faire taire. Elle aperçut le sourire en coin du Survivant et lui sourit. Il parut comprendre son amusement et sourit encore plus largement.

- J'en serais ravi.

Sa réponse eut pour conséquence une brusque réaction en chaine dans son corps. Son cœur manqua un battement pour ensuite repartir follement, elle eut une bouffée de chaleur qu'elle tenta de maitriser et son estomac gargouilla monstrueusement fort. Comme pour dissimuler le bruit, elle s'exclama fortement :

- Alors je vous attends à 18 heures Percy ! Ravie de vous avoir revu et bonne journée.

Elle se détourna d'eux et prit une démarche qu'elle espérait sensuelle. Merlin, qu'elle se sentait gauche ! Elle devait être totalement ridicule. Mais elle voulait ce rouquin tellement fort ! Son corps le réclamait ! Un peu plus loin, Draco était toujours assis à la terrasse du café, un sourire en coin ayant parfaitement compris ses intentions. Il pouvait toujours se moquer d'elle, mais elle savait qu'il éprouvait plus que ce qu'il prétendait pour le jeune brun qu'elle venait de rencontrer mais qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer.

.

.

Love venait de se rasseoir avec Malfoy et Percy l'avait suivi du regard tout le long. La surprise était de taille mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était aussi sur le chemin de traverse ou parce qu'elle l'avait appelé Percy. Ou peut-être le fait qu'elle était amie avec Malfoy mais il supposait qu'étant donné le pedigree des deux familles, ils pouvaient être relié d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Alors Perce ?

- Ouai, frangin !

- Je crois que tu nous dois…

- …Quelques explications, non ?

- J'aimerai bien que tu nous expliques aussi chéri, ajouta sa mère.

Percy soupira et, terriblement gêné, il raconta rapidement comment il avait rencontré la jeune femme. Gred et Forge ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés quand ils surent à quel point elle était riche mais se frottèrent les mains. Percy ne voulait pas savoir à quoi ces deux là pensaient. Il tut le fait qu'elle lui avait proposé un emploi et qu'elle lui faisait un effet fou mais pour le dernier point, tout le monde avait compris sans qu'il le leur dise. Il regarda sa famille, sans mot dire, attendant une réaction. Ils se dévisagèrent, médusés et il vit apparaître un sourire en coin sur le visage de sa mère.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Percy eut le bon goût de paraître honteux.

- Je ne sais pas si…

Il chercha ses mots.

- Si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, nous attendrons.

Depuis leur dispute durant la guerre, Molly Weasley marchait sur des œufs avec son troisième fils. Elle refusait qu'il s'enfuie à nouveau, elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterait pas.

- Elle m'a proposé un travail, dit-il rapidement, les yeux baissés.

Sa mère l'observa longuement, croisa ses bras et jeta un vif coup d'œil à son père.

- Un travail ? Dans son entreprise ? Chéri, tu connais la réputation de cette femme…

- Maman, elle est redoutable en affaire mais beaucoup plus sympathique en tant qu'employeur.

Enfin, il l'espérait.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne travailles pas encore pour elle. Et pour quel poste ? Tu vas être exploité !

Il regarda sa mère, interloqué. Sa surprotection typiquement maternelle lui fit chaud au cœur mais sa tendance à toujours envisager le pire était assez agaçante.

- Elle me propose en gros d'être son numéro 3. Le salaire qu'elle compte me verser est…mirobolant.

Il sentit ses frères arrêter de respirer. Fred et Gorge dirigeait leur société de Farces et attrapes qui n'avait jamais aussi bien marché qu'aujourd'hui et ils gagnaient très bien leur vie –très était encore un adjectif trop faible pour qualifier les bénéfices qu'ils retiraient de leurs inventions, la population sorcière les utilisant de manière immodérée comme pour oublier la guerre dont elle venait de sortir- mais le ton avec lequel Percy s'était exprimé laissait présager une somme plus que colossale.

- Combien ?

Sa mère était mortellement sérieuse, elle l'était toujours lorsqu'on parlait argent, et Ginny, Ron, Harry et Hermione s'étaient figés. Ils bloquaient tous la rue mais personne ne s'en préoccupa. Après tout, il n'y avait pas tant de monde ce jour là sur le chemin de traverse. Il se demanda si Love le regardait et si Malfoy et elle se moquait de lui. Il préféra ne pas y penser pour ne pas déprimer.

- 140 000 gallions par an. Soit 11 600 gallions par mois environ. Avec les taxes du gouvernement, il devrait me rester entre 8 et 10 000 gallions par mois, débita-t-il.

Son père dut retenir sa mère pour ne pas qu'elle tombe mais lui-même était sous le choc. _Tant d'argent pour un de leurs fils_ ! Ils n'avaient jamais douté des compétences de leurs enfants, même s'ils devaient l'avouer, ils s'étaient posés des questions pour Fred et George mais que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux le remarque paraissait surréaliste. La réputation des Weasley, malgré tous les talents qu'ils pouvaient posséder, bloquait toute possibilité d'avancement de carrière. Parfois Arthur le regrettait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable mais la réputation de sa famille n'était pas sa faute et datait même d'avant sa naissance ou de celle de son propre père. Elle était bien plus ancienne. Il n'était pas responsable.

- Est-ce que ça a un lien quelconque avec le fait qu'elle te plaise et que c'est réciproque ? Se moqua Fred.

Le visage de Percy se teinta immédiatement de rouge.

- Non non, je veux dire, elle me plait, je crois que c'est plutôt évident, marmonna-t-il, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour elle, je veux dire… Il se perdit dans ses mots sous les regards moqueurs des jumeaux.

- Crois-nous Percy, tu lui plais én-or-mé-ment ! Je suis prêt à manger ma baguette si ce que je te dis est faux !

Percy crut que son visage ne pourrait jamais atteindre une telle couleur de rouge. Mais les blagues des jumeaux avaient détendu l'ambiance. Sa mère était toujours sous le coup de l'émotion mais son père avait repris ses esprits.

- As-tu accepté ?

- Je…J'ai dis oui en effet.

Il avait envoyé un hibou il y a quelques semaines pour accepter sa proposition. Sa réponse n'avait pas tardé et elle se félicitait de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un comme lui. Le silence reprit ses droits.

- Je…Félicitations fils.

- Je…Je peux dire non si vous préférez, un autre hibou pour lui dire que j'ai changé d'avis et voilà.

Tous le regardèrent stupéfiés.

- Voyons, fils, pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

Percy ne sut quoi répondre. Sa mère s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant de rapides félicitations.

- Je suis très fière de toi chéri.

Percy crut qu'il allait pleurer. Depuis la fin de la guerre et les tensions qu'il avait eues avec sa famille, il avait cru que jamais il n'aurait de relations normales avec eux. La reconnaissance que sa mère lui accordait le rendait plus fier et l'émut plus que le poste que Love lui avait proposé.

- Merci maman.

Il n'ajouta rien, sa mère non plus et tous reprirent leurs courses comme si de rien n'était. Il fit tout pour ne pas regarder du côté de Love et Malfoy mais ne put s'en empêcher. La jeune femme était en pleine discussion avec le serpentard. Le blond avait un scone dans la main et l'agitait devant le visage de la jeune héritière avec un air narquois. Love paraissait exaspérée mais amusée à la fois et lorsqu'elle releva le regard, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Percy détourna rapidement son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs et il ne vit ni ses frères, dans son dos, se moquer de lui pour sa timidité ni Love le regarder partir.

.

.

A 18 heures tapantes, Percy se trouvait devant l'âtre de la cheminée du manoir de Love Blackheart. Terriblement stressé, il avait son dossier sous le bras et ne cessait d'observer le salon dans lequel il était arrivé. Chichement décoré, Love ne semblait pas être une fan de décoration. Les murs étaient peints couleur chocolat et une baie vitrée, en face de lui, illuminait la pièce. Deux tableaux ornaient les côtés de la cheminée et l'arbre généalogique de la famille Blackheart trônait sur le mur gauche du salon. Le manoir paraissait assez ancien mais la décoration était moderne et se mêlait plutôt bien aux poutres et autres ornements en bois et même en marbre blanc du lieu. Love entra finalement et salua son homologue. Il se demanda rapidement comment elle avait su qu'il était arrivé.

- Bonsoir Percy ! J'espère que vous avez passez une bonne fin de journée ! Mais, venez, suivez-moi, nous allons dans un endroit plus agréable. Je ne vais pas vous laissez dans l'antichambre.

Percy prit conscience de la différence de niveaux de vie qui existait entre eux. Il se sentit si petit qu'il regarda ses pieds tout le long du chemin. Il avait beau avoir des ambitions, il n'avait jamais pensé avoir un jour la chance de rencontrer une personne aussi riche et être invité par elle, même engagé par elle ! Ils marchèrent presque cinq minutes ce qui lui sembla être les plus longues minutes de toute sa vie –le manoir était-il _si_ grand que cela ?- et il fit tout pour ne pas virer carmin. Au parquet avait succédé une jolie moquette sombre puis de nouveau un plancher en bois de cèdre –Percy avait toujours aimé le cèdre- et maintenant un carrelage clair avait pris place. Curieux, Percy releva les yeux. Il ne lui semblait pas courant qu'une si riche héritière ait du carrelage dans son manoir, ni même de la moquette à vrai dire. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus chic.

Il s'attendait à être dans un bureau ou un salon d'où le paradoxe avec le carrelage mais en réalité, ils étaient dans une cuisine. Une cuisine gigantesque. Elle devait faire la taille du salon et de la cuisine du Terrier réunis ! Les murs étaient peints en blanc et la cuisine en elle-même, très moderne, était en acier noir inoxydable. Love se tenait derrière un bar américain et elle lui proposa un siège en face d'elle. Curieux, il la regarda s'affairer, sortir des fruits, des jus et même une bouteille d'alcool et poser le tout à sa gauche.

- N'hésitez pas à vous servir Percy ! J'ai du café aussi si vous préférez.

- Non, non merci, tout est parfait. Je prendrai du jus de fruit.

Il posa son dossier et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se déstresser. Love, très à l'aise, finit par s'installer après l'avoir servi et le regarda à la dérobée. Pour reprendre contenance, il l'interrogea sur l'absence de domestiques. Il n'avait vu aucun elfe et une telle cuisine vide de domestiques lui paraissait étrange, surtout pour un pareil manoir. Elle gloussa et Percy fut hypnotisé par la douceur de son rire.

- Je n'ai que quatre elfes qui s'occupent du ménage. Pour le reste, j'emploie des sorciers. Une trentaine environ. Plusieurs majordomes professionnels se sont présentés à moi et je préfère profiter des services d'hommes compétents que je peux rémunérer plutôt que d'asservir des elfes, qui, on doit l'avouer ont un physique disgracieux, et ne veulent même pas être payés. Peu de gens savent que l'Angleterre sorcière a un fort taux de chômage et embaucher des elfes est comme voler du travail aux sorciers. Même si je sais que c'est là leur travail.

Percy retint un sourire. Même lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle gardait toujours en tête ses intérêts économiques. Moins de chômage signifiait que plus de personnes pouvaient profiter des services payants de Blackheart Society qui ne s'occupait pas que de la protection des êtres magiques -loin de là !- et le chiffre d'affaire de l'entreprise augmentait. Le raisonnement même simpliste résumait bien la situation. Percy avait entendu dire que Love s'arrangeait toujours pour que ses employés soient _très_ reconnaissants. Et ils avaient un vaste choix d'investissement pour montrer leur gratitude : Blackheart Society détenait des parts dans trois journaux sorciers, possédait une part importante de la société Nimbus, et presque la moitié des magasins du chemin de traverse lui appartenait ou étaient financés par elle. Elle avait investi dans plusieurs secteurs de recherches : Severus Rogue, lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas à Poudlard, était employé par sa société pour des recherches sur la potion tue-loup et sur d'autres potions plus obscures qui n'avaient pas été rendue publiques. Neville Londubat avait été approché pour des recherches sur des plantes inconnues en Angleterre et Percy avait entendu dire par Harry qu'il crapahutait dans toute l'Amérique du Sud à la recherche d'herbes exotiques et qu'il en était parfaitement heureux. Outre les recherches, Percy n'osait même pas penser à tous les partenariats qu'elle avait conclu avec d'autres entreprises : nombres de petites sociétés avaient débuté grâce à une participation monétaire de Blackheart Society et aujourd'hui, Love bénéficiait d'un retour sur investissement. Et ce n'était qu'au niveau du Royaume-Uni ! BS était présente dans toute l'Europe ! Le rouquin se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore pris d'assaut les Etats-Unis.

Curieux, il se demanda s'il aurait aussi droit à un traitement particulier puisqu'il venait d'être embauché. Il essaya de chasser ses idées mal placées de son esprit pour se reconcentrer sur la conversation. Mais en réalité, il n'y avait pas de conversation. Love le regardait attentivement en dégustant son jus de fruit. Percy rougit brutalement et bénit le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées.

- Voulez-vous que l'on passe directement aux choses sérieuses ?

Gêné, il se focalisa sur le travail. Il avait parlé le premier pour briser le silence et qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de son malaise. Amusée, elle acquiesça et lui posa des questions sur l'avancée de leur affaire. Leur discussion commença réellement et Percy oublia toutes ses envies perverses.

L'histoire était plutôt simple. Percy, en s'y plongeant profondément, n'avait eu aucun mal à accumuler les preuves contre son prédécesseur. L'intuition de Love avait donc été confirmée. Comme l'ancien employé que la jeune fille avait renvoyé, Bowen avait reçu chaque mois plusieurs centaines de gallions –il lui montra les fiches de paie qu'il avait réussi à obtenir pour prouver ses dires. Percy avait alors voulu en savoir plus sur les raisons qui les avaient poussés tous les deux à détourner de l'argent et il s'était rendu chez Scott. Il ne savait pratiquement rien de lui si ce n'est qu'il était un escroc et ses collègues n'avaient pas su lui en dire plus. L'homme n'était pas très malin, gentil mais un peu idiot et Percy ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'était impliqué dans une telle opération.

A ce moment de l'histoire, Love avait froncé les sourcils, mécontente. Percy s'était demandé lorsqu'il était allé voir Scott si Love apprécierait son geste et ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Si elle voulait l'arrêter, il était évident qu'une telle initiative ne pouvait que mettre la puce à l'oreille de Bowen. Il avait cependant estimé qu'il devait aller le voir, au moins pour avoir une certitude. Mais le choc de Percy avait été de taille quand il avait frappé à la porte de l'appartement de l'homme. Scott lui avait ouvert, Percy s'était présenté et avait demandé à lui parler alors il l'avait invité à entrer. Dans le salon, Percy avait rencontré un homme et Scott l'avait introduit comme son petit-ami, Emile Livingston. Love ouvrit de grand yeux à cette annonce et dans la surprise son verre retomba bruyamment sur le bar américain. C'était amusant à quel point elle pouvait être transparente, connaissant quelques sang-purs, Percy pouvait dire qu'elle ne leurs ressemblait pas du tout.

Percy avait continué son histoire et expliqué aux deux hommes qu'ils étaient au courant de toute l'histoire, le détournement d'argent, le licenciement de Livingston, la démission de Bowen. Il avait alors menti en leur disant qu'il voulait faire comme eux. Il leur avait fait croire que Love était venue en personne pour discuter des modalités du contrat et que l'ayant reçu, Percy avait tout de suite saisi l'opportunité que cela représentait. Curieusement, les deux hommes s'étaient regardés, embarrassés et Percy avait attendu qu'ils s'expliquent. Il était apparu que les deux sorciers avaient rencontré un homme, un soir, dans un bar, qui leur avait expliqué qu'à leur place il se précipiterait pour obtenir un peu d'argent de Blackheart Society, que ce n'était que justice et que l'entreprise pouvait bien se permettre de perdre quelques centaines de milliers de gallions vu son chiffre d'affaire, qu'elle manipulait la population sorcière pour s'enrichir personnellement. Cela les avait fait réfléchir et ils avaient finalement rejoint le point de vue de l'homme. C'était lui qui leur avait expliqué comment agir en toute discrétion. Emile lui avait demandé son intérêt dans cette affaire mais l'inconnu avait juste souri sans rien dire.

Love souffla et frappa le bar américain. Elle passa furieusement la main dans ses cheveux ce qui lui donna un petit air décoiffé irrésistible. Percy se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure.

- Est-ce qu'ils vous ont au moins décris ce… Elle jura.

Percy confirma et sortit une feuille de son dossier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui avait présenté l'avancée de ses recherches, il avait montré à Love toutes ses preuves et le bar américain était noyé sous les papiers. La jeune femme avait sérieusement étudié tous les chiffres et avait surligné plusieurs données qu'elle avait jugées importante. Elle prit le dessin, portrait robot de l'homme que Bowen et Livingston avaient vu, et l'observa. L'homme parut lui rappeler quelqu'un mais le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentua comme si elle essayait de se souvenir où elle avait bien pu le rencontrer.

- Ce fils de…

Elle froissa le papier, le jeta au bout de la table et serra des poings. Elle paraissait furieuse et Percy ne l'en trouvait que plus belle.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un ancien employé que mon père avait viré. Quelque chose comme Keengan, Kenaan, je ne sais plus. Il travaillait bien mais mon père l'a surpris plusieurs fois à fouiller dans des dossiers confidentiels. Il trainait avec des individus que mon père n'appréciait pas et les emmenait même dans nos locaux. Bien trop curieux comme homme. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié son licenciement et a juré qu'il se vengerait.

Percy lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire.

- Je vais aller voir Bowen et Livingston et leur proposer un marché. Je ne porterai pas plainte contre eux s'ils acceptent de témoigner contre ce KeenChose. Je veux ce mec sous les verrous pour longtemps !

Percy se mordit de nouveau la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement. Elle était si sexy dans sa colère ! Merlin, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de relations avec une sorcière pour être à ce point excité par une femme en colère ? Un peu honteux, il s'aperçut que cela devait bien faire un an et demi. La dernière fois, la jeune femme était plutôt jolie et elle avait rougi à chacun de ses actes, même les plus anodins, alors Percy avait cédé. Elle ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela mais il était sorti avec elle quelques semaines.

Love s'était réinstallé sur son siège, avait repris le portrait et l'avait déplié, scrutant attentivement le visage de l'homme. Elle était plus calme et paraissait chercher une stratégie d'attaque. Elle était concentrée et Percy ne se lassa pas de la regarder. Fatiguée, elle reposa le papier et entreprit de le ranger dans le dossier que Percy avait amené. Il l'aida à tout classer et une fois leur tâche finie, un silence se fit.

- Bien…Je suppose que l'on ne pourra rien faire de plus ce soir. Donc, voulez-vous dîner ?

Percy regarda rapidement l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà huit heures moins quart. Son histoire avait pris plus de temps que prévu.

- Mais vos domestiques…pour le repas…

Percy n'osa pas dire le fond de son idée de peur de vexer son interlocutrice. Heureusement pour lui, elle comprit et ne le prit pas mal. Elle sourit plus qu'amusée.

- Ils ont leur soirée de libre. Mais je sais cuisiner donc je peux le faire pour nous deux. Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner, rit-elle. A moins que vous ne préféreriez aller au restaurant ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on peut manger ici.

Percy était penaud. Il n'avait pas voulu sous-entendre qu'elle ne savait pas cuisiner, mais, une femme de sa condition, travailler pour lui ? D'un autre côté, cela pouvait être terriblement excitant. Love ouvrit le frigo –c'est à ce moment que Percy vit que la cuisine était en majorité équipée d'appareil moldu- et en sortit courgettes, poivrons et escalopes de poulet. Elle appela magiquement les oignons et les pommes de terre et lança un sort pour les peler. Percy la regarda faire et décida de l'aider. Quelques minutes plus tard, les légumes cuisaient tranquillement et ils s'occupaient de la viande. Dix minutes plus tard, tout était prêt et ils s'installaient pour dîner.

- Au fait, Percy, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déranger lorsque je vous ai accosté tout à l'heure ?

- Non pas du tout. Nous avions tous besoin d'acheter quelques fournitures et nous discutions sur le chemin. Et vous, Mal…je veux dire Draco Malfoy ?

- Oh, elle rit, non. C'est un ami d'enfance. Nous nous retrouvons souvent pour discuter. Je le conseille dans ses affaires. Avec la fin de la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la famille Malfoy a perdu beaucoup de son prestige et Lucius n'est plus là pour la faire prospérer. C'était un excellent homme d'affaire.

- Malfoy et moi n'avons jamais vraiment eu…d'affinités particulières du temps de Poudlard. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si nous avions pu nous fréquenter souvent, nous n'étions pas dans la même année.

- Vous pouvez le dire, il était un vrai idiot. Ces absurdités sur la pureté du sang ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soutienne encore ce genre d'idées. Je me demande même comment des sangs-purs aussi puissants ont pu s'abaisser devant un homme qui méprisait tant la magie ! C'est contraire à toutes les valeurs que les sangs-purs défendent !

- Je me le demande aussi.

Love rit.

- Toutes les personnes que j'ai vues sont vos frères ?

Ce fut au tour de Percy de rire.

- Presque toutes. Nous sommes une famille nombreuse. Seul Harry et Hermione sont « étrangers ». Mais en réalité, ce sont des Weasley à titre honorable. Ils sont là si souvent. Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu mes deux autres frères !

- Mais combien êtes-vous ?

Son ton n'avait rien de méprisant et Percy lui répondit.

- Nous sommes 7 enfants : Charlie, Bill, moi-même, les jumeaux Fred et George, Ron et Ginny. Et neuf si nous comptons Harry et Hermione.

- Ce doit être très agréable de pouvoir compter sur autant de frères et sœurs.

Percy grimaça et Love lui lança un regard curieux. Il lui expliqua vaguement que tout n'avait pas toujours été facile. Curieuse, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne paraissait pas comprendre pourquoi et Percy se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments.

- J'étais petit quand mes deux oncles sont morts face à des mangemorts et ma mère ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remise. Je me suis senti obligé d'être toujours sage et sérieux parce que ma mère avait du mal à sortir la tête de l'eau. Mon père essayait de l'aider mais ça n'aidait pas vraiment. Et mes frères ont un caractère radicalement différent du mien et ça n'a pas toujours été facile de me faire accepter comme je suis. Avec la guerre…je n'ai pas fais de bons choix et je me suis disputé avec ma famille. C'est uniquement lors de la Bataille Finale que les choses se sont un peu arrangées. J'ai sauvé Fred de la mort donc ça a du aider, termina-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Love lui avait répondu, le réconfortant et une conversation à bâtons rompus s'était engagée. Ce n'est que vers 22 heures que Percy se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il avait trouvé cette soirée très agréable et il en avait appris plus sur la reine des glaces. Son enfance studieuse et ses quelques bêtises, son adolescence chaotique, son premier amoureux, la promesse qu'elle et Draco s'était faite s'ils n'étaient toujours pas mariés à trente ans, Percy avait beaucoup ri –encore une tradition sang-pure, se reproduire pour faire un héritier et ne pas apporter la honte sur la famille- d'autant plus que Love lui avait sous-entendu que le blond appréciait plus que de raison le Survivant. Elle le raccompagna à la cheminée, en silence.

- Bien, je crois que, c'est ici que l'on se dit au revoir.

- Oui, nous nous revoyons bientôt de toute manière pour la plainte et le contrat d'embauche.

Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête. Se détournant, elle saisit puis lui tendit un petit pot rempli de poudre de cheminette. Percy le prit mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était de savoir il s'il devait tenter quelque chose. Il était terriblement effrayé. Et si elle le rejetait ? Son tout nouveau poste tombait à l'eau ! Il n'oserait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace si c'était le cas. En plus, toute sa famille était au courant de sa nouvelle position !

- Bien, Percy, c'était une très bonne soirée. Merci.

Il ne dit rien et croisa son regard. Elle avait les yeux bleus plus clairs que la normale qu'un simple trait de crayon noir soulignait. Elle semblait aussi attendre quelque chose mais Percy avait peur de se faire des idées. Puis il se rappela de tout ce dont il se plaignait. Comment ses frères pourraient-ils l'accepter comme un Weasley si lui-même ne se comportait pas comme tel ? Même Ron, encore plus timide que lui, faisait preuve de plus de passion ! Décidé, il s'approcha d'elle, la peur au ventre. Son regard s'était fermé et il ne voyait plus rien du tout –avait-il seulement déjà vu quoique se soit avant ?- mais il ne perdit pas son courage. Il prit sa main et la serra doucement. Il se rapprochait si lentement qu'il avait l'impression d'être un chasseur tentant d'approcher sa proie. Finalement, il se retrouva si près que son bassin touchait le sien. Il bénit son inquiétude de le faire se prendre autant la tête, il évitait ainsi une raideur très gênante dans cette situation. Elle parut lasse de la lenteur de ses gestes puisqu'elle tourna son visage vers le sien. Sentir son souffle contre sa bouche était terriblement excitant et Percy se précipita sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte qu'il commençait à être sérieusement troublé.

Il se surprit lui-même de la possessivité du baiser. Il s'était saisi de ses lèvres et s'en régalait. Il les dévorait avec ardeur. Elles avaient un léger goût chocolaté probablement du fait du dessert au chocolat qu'elle avait pris quelques minutes auparavant. Mais Love était une femme de caractère et ne se laissait pas faire si facilement. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Percy qu'elle trouva terriblement doux et se colla à lui, si près qu'il en gémit de plaisir. Elle domina le baiser pour mieux laisser Percy la plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser de nouveau. Il avait ses bras autour d'elle et la serra si fort qu'il pouvait presque faire le tour de sa taille. Il avait du mal à respirer normalement. Il avait tellement envie d'elle que cela devenait douloureux de se retenir.

- Percy, gémit-elle.

Il se retint de lui enlever tout de suite ses vêtements et de lui faire l'amour sur le sol de son antichambre. Dans leur empressement, le pot de poudre de cheminette était tombé par terre et Love serait certainement obligée d'en racheter. Mais il s'en fichait. Il allait devenir fou. Brutalement, elle le repoussa et il se détacha d'elle, soudainement effrayé qu'elle décide de le jeter dehors. Elle reprit son souffle et murmura :

- Si on ne s'arrête pas maintenant, je vais craquer. Et il est hors de question qu'on le fasse à la sauvette à côté de ma cheminée. Pas la première fois en tout cas.

Percy frémit et se rapprocha d'elle. _Pas la première fois_. Ses mains collées à ses hanches, il cacha son visage dans son cou. Elle sentait si bon, une odeur fruitée et légère. Chaque fois qu'il expirait, il la sentait frissonner et souffler doucement. C'était délicieux. Il était plus grand qu'elle mais cela n'empêcha pas Love de le saisir par les épaules pour mieux le sentir contre elle. Il mordit délicatement son cou et il la sentit se raidir. Craignant qu'elle n'aime pas, il ferma les yeux mais ensuite, jetant un coup d'œil sur son visage, il s'aperçut qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, les yeux à demi-clos, le souffle court. Il s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que c'était la première fois qu'il était attiré comme cela par une femme, mais cette vision d'elle, se laissant autant allée l'excita tellement qu'il _était obligé_ de se stopper. Il devait se calmer, elle avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas le faire « à la sauvette contre un mur de cheminée. » Il se retira de la chaleur de ses bras et colla son front sur le sien. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Percy plongea profondément dans son regard.

- J'ai très envie de toi. Tu n'as pas un endroit plus…approprié ?

Elle pouffa et reposa sa tête sur son torse humant son odeur. Elle était forte, puissante et intoxicante, pas désagréable mais elle lui faisait tourner la tête.

- Tu es certain de vraiment le vouloir ?

- Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

Elle rit. Percy semblait un peu vexé et stupéfait.

- Je _sais_ que tu en as envie. Elle avait hésité à dire qu'elle « sentait » qu'il en avait envie. La pensée fugace qu'il avait l'air très grand la traversa et elle eut terriblement chaud. Mais, on ne se connaît pas réellement, c'est le première soir…

- Je veux bien repartir chez moi, mais je trouve ça un peu rude. Cela fait des semaines que je pense à toi.

Un peu surpris, il la vit rosir et un discret sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, droit dans les yeux. Percy ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il espérait juste que cela dure encore un moment. Love se décida et se mordilla la lèvre.

- Viens.

Elle lui prit la main et se décolla du mur. Tirant sur son bras, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Suis-moi.

Avec le regard coquin qu'elle avait, Percy pouvait la suivre au bout du monde. Et le bout du monde, ce soir, était la chambre principale située un étage au-dessus de l'antichambre. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement et sa compagne ouvrit la pièce d'un grand coup de hanche tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle le quitta pour respirer. L'ambiance plutôt cosy de la salle, les tons chauds, le mirent tout de suite à l'aise. Love rentra sans hésitation et lorsque Percy ferma la porte derrière eux, il se dit que les heures qui s'annonçaient allaient être les plus délicieuses de sa vie.

.

.

Molly observait avec attendrissement ses enfants. Ils étaient tous installés autour de la table du salon et la rareté de ces moments les rendait encore plus précieux à ses yeux. Fred et George avaient leur propre appartement sur le chemin de traverse mais ils revenaient déjeuner presque tous les jours au Terrier. Ginny et Ron étaient encore trop jeunes pour penser à cela et ils habitaient encore avec elle. Ron venait juste de finir ses études à Poudlard alors que Ginny les suivaient encore. Ils devaient penser à la suite de leur cursus. Ginny voulait devenir médicomage et Ron était en attente d'une réponse pour sa formation d'auror. Bill et Charlie, ses deux grands garçons, étaient des hommes maintenant, mais ils prenaient toujours plaisir à revenir voir leur mère quand ils en avaient le temps.

Aujourd'hui était particulier, ils avaient eu envie de se retrouver tous en famille, avec Fleur, Harry et Hermione pour fêter le retour de Charlie pour quelques semaines. Cela lui avait coûté mais le jeune dragonnier avait été forcé de prendre des vacances par son employeur. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Charlie n'avait pas pris de vacances depuis presque trois ans, en grand amoureux de son travail. Mais il y avait eu une polémique en Roumanie après que plusieurs dragonniers aient été gravement blessés. Leur grande fatigue avait été mise en cause et plusieurs journalistes avaient soulignés qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de vacances depuis plusieurs mois et que leurs jours de repos n'étaient constitués que de quelques heures grappillées de-ci, de-là. Pour couper à toutes critiques, le chef de Charlie avait forcé tout ses employés à prendre des vacances, chacun à leurs tours. Et son fils était donc là aujourd'hui. Ils étaient presque tous présent, installés tranquillement et discutant de tout et de rien. Et Molly les regardait avec tout l'amour qu'une mère éprouvait pour ses enfants. Un peu fâchée, elle se dit pour la troisième fois que Percy n'était toujours pas là. Un énième coup d'œil à la pendule –midi quarante-cinq- et Molly soupira. Arthur s'approcha par derrière et posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en la prenant par la taille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, il ne va pas tarder.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, leurs relations avec Percy avaient toujours été ambigües mais depuis quelques mois, tout allait en s'améliorant. Mais chez Molly subsistait toujours l'inquiétude que Percy s'éloigne à tout jamais d'elle.

- Bon, il fait quoi Percy ? Grogna Bill.

Depuis sa griffure par un loup-garou, Bill était devenu intraitable avec les repas. Il était particulièrement friand de viande saignante mais plus que cela, il appréciait qu'on ne déroge pas de l'heure des déjeuners. Chez les Weasley, il n'y avait jamais eu d'heure spécifique pour manger mais généralement, passé midi trente, ils étaient tous autour de la table à déguster les plats de la matriarche. Et Bill aurait bien voulu que Percy s'en souvienne.

- Il doit être avec sa copine ! Ricana Fred.

Oubliant toute envie de manger et les yeux exorbités, Bill se tourna vers son frère pour lui demander des explications. Il n'en eut pas le temps parce que la porte de l'entrée venait de s'ouvrir et que Percy entrait, penaud dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour.

Il essayait d'être à l'aise mais le regard perçant de sa famille brisa sa carapace.

- Heu…désolé pour le retard…

Charlie le regarda curieux et Bill prit la parole.

- Hey, Perce, c'est quoi cette histoire de petite-amie ?

Doucement, le visage de Percy prit une jolie teinte carmin et Ginny ne put retenir un rire amusé.

- Et bien, une des clientes de Percy a flashé sur lui. Et c'est plus que réciproque !

Bill se retourna vers lui et Percy baissa la tête. Devait-il leur dire que leur relation avait avancé ? Il n'avait quitté Love que depuis quelques minutes mais il ne faisait déjà que penser, même repenser, à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils l'avaient fait plusieurs fois et Percy était assez fier de son endurance. En réalité, cela n'avait pas été difficile parce qu'il ne se lassait pas de son corps. Il avait toujours envie d'elle. Love d'ailleurs, l'avait taquinée à ce sujet mais elle avait elle-même été très demandeuse alors elle ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose. Ils avaient dormi quelques heures et avaient recommencé le matin même et c'était la raison pour laquelle il était en retard. Ensuite, ils avaient un peu discuté. Les domestiques étaient revenus et leurs avaient préparé un petit-déjeuner digne d'un roi qui avait plus qu'impressionné Percy. Love et lui n'avaient pas réellement osé entrer dans le vif du sujet mais aucun des deux n'étaient stupides et, à mots couverts, à grands renforts de sous-entendus et de métaphores, les deux étaient parvenus à un accord. Rosissant tous les deux, ils avaient conclu que cette nuit symbolisait le début de leur relation. Percy fut chassé de ses pensées par Ron qui lui serrait doucement l'épaule.

- Ça va frangin ?

- Ouai, frangin, t'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ?

- C'est vrai que t'as l'air de cacher quelque chose !

Les jumeaux avaient cette espèce de capacité à lire en lui et Percy ne savait pas s'il devait les aimer ou les détester pour cela. Le regard perçant de sa mère et son visage impassible se brisèrent en un grand sourire et Percy sut qu'elle savait.

- Je suis très content pour toi mon chéri ! Il va falloir que tu nous la présentes officiellement ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ?

- Maman, je…c'est tout récent !

Chacun à un bout de la table, Percy avec un air désespéré et Molly avec un visage jovial, un combat de volonté s'était engagé. Percy obtint cependant que sa mère n'invite pas Love dès le lendemain mais Molly voulut la rencontrer au moins pour son titre de futur patron de son fils que pour son rôle de petite-amie. Fleur, avec son irrésistible accent français, prit la parole.

- Et qui est donc cette fameuse jeune femme ?

Bill, Charlie et Fleur attendaient impatiemment la réponse. Ils n'étaient pas présent lors de la promenade sur le chemin de traverse et ne connaissaient donc pas Love. Arthur leur répondit et Fleur eut un hoquet de stupeur.

- Love ? S'écria-t-elle. _Incroyable !_

Son français avait repris le dessus.

- Mais je connais très bien Love ! Mon père et elle ont monté une entreprise de vêtements de luxe. Elle a un succès fou ! Je vois souvent Love quand elle vient parler affaire avec mon père. On est devenu très amie ces derniers mois.

Un silence se fit. Fleur s'était brutalement relevée, se parlant à elle-même en français.

- Chérie, où vas-tu ?

- Une telle nouvelle ! Il faut que je vois Love ! Il y a trois semaines, elle m'a parlé du garçon sur lequel elle craquait mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Percy… !

Elle s'arrêta, se tourna vers tout le monde et ajouta :

- Je vais lui dire de venir !

Et, après avoir embrassé Bill, elle disparut dans une volute de flammes vertes laissant Percy et le reste de la famille Weasley pantois. Indécis, Percy se demanda s'il devait la suivre pour l'empêcher de commettre un impair mais Charlie et Bill s'étaient retournés vers lui pour demander plus d'explications. Sa mère papillonnait autour de la cuisine, absolument ravie de ce changement de programme, rajoutant un couvert en plus sous les regards hilares de Harry, Ron et Ginny. Hermione, imperméable, se resservait lentement un verre de bière-au-beurre, un léger sourire en coin traduisant son amusement.

.

.

Love se remettait tranquillement de la nuit plus qu'agréable qu'elle venait de passer en charmante compagnie. Un verre de jus de pêche dans la main, un livre de Tolstoï dans l'autre, des tomates-cerises en face d'elle et la chaleur agréable du soleil qui traversait les fenêtres du petit salon dans lequel elle se trouvait suffisait à la combler. Bien qu'elle adorât lire, elle n'arrivait à rien aujourd'hui et seul le tas de tomates, largement entamé, prouvait qu'elle était réveillée. Percy et elle…bien qu'elle n'ait eu de cesse de penser à lui ces cinq dernières semaines, elle ne savait pas trop où cela allait les mener. Le garçon lui plaisait énormément mais elle avait peur qu'il fuit face à la différence de style de vie, ou au contraire qu'il ne reste que pour son statut. Paradoxalement, elle se demandait si elle-même saurait s'habituer à la famille du rouquin. Il lui en avait parlé, ils avaient l'air extrêmement lié et Love n'était pas sûre de ne pas commettre de bévues si elle devait les rencontrer. Son père et elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche que la famille Weasley avait l'air de l'être.

Oh, elle avait adoré son père, il était son modèle ! Mais ils avaient entretenu une relation faite de silences chaleureux, de remarques constructives, et jamais il n'était venu la border ou l'étreindre affectueusement. Elle appréhendait un peu de devoir faire face à l'entièreté de la famille Weasley. Elle espérait simplement que cette rencontre se ferait quand Percy et elle auraient appris à se connaître un peu mieux mais elle craignait l'empressement de Molly Weasley lorsqu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle.

Un peu découragée d'être aussi inquiète, elle abandonna son livre et s'étira. Percy était parti depuis une demi-heure pour un repas familiale et la journée étant bien entamée, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait, sans risque, prendre un portoloin pour la Russie et observer les progrès qu'avait faits Zachary. Son ami mais aussi bras-droit devait développer Blackheart Society à Saint-Pétersbourg et cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment ensemble pour discuter de l'entreprise et des dernières nouvelles. Décidée, elle remonta dans sa chambre, se changea et redescendit jusque dans l'antichambre. Elle allait prendre un peu de poudre de cheminette –le pot était cassé mais elle en gardait toujours en réserve au cas où- quand la cheminée s'enflamma. Surprise, elle n'attendait personne, elle se retourna.

- Fleur ? Mais, que fais-tu ici ?

Son français était approximatif, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas retournée en France, mais elle avait gardé quelques restes.

- Love ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Vraiment ! Tu sais pourtant que je suis avec Bill ! Dois-je me sentir vexée ?

Sa diatribe l'a pris de court et la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait été dite, cumulée à son français rouillé, fit qu'elle n'avait compris qu'un mot sur deux. Le « Bill » devait supposer qu'elle parlait de son fiancé et son ton vexé et son regard accusateur laissait présager qu'elle avait fait une faute. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait être reliée au petit-ami de son amie. Il y eut un silence et Love se dit qu'elle devait être très fatiguée par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer pour ne pas se rappeler que Percy lui avait dit la veille que Bill était son frère. Fleur lui reprochait donc de ne rien lui avoir dit à ce propos.

- Écoute, je ne le savais pas avant hier soir, répondit-elle, coupable. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que Bill avait un frère appelé Percy !

- Oh, n'essaie pas de rejeter la faute sur moi Blackheart !

Elle agitait son doigt devant son visage, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres et, malgré tout, Love se réjouie de revoir son amie.

- Pour te faire pardonner, tu vas m'accompagner chez ma belle-famille !

- Quoi ?

Love essaya de se persuader qu'elle avait mal entendue.

- Fleur, tu te rends bien compte que Percy et moi n'avons concrétisé qu'hier soir ? Tu ne trouves pas que cela fait un peu…juste dirons-nous pour rencontrer sa famille au complet ? Et puis, je comptais aller voir Zach.

Fleur eut un gloussement moqueur.

- Tu crois que c'est ce qui va m'arrêter ? Molly Weasley aussi est impatiente de te rencontrer.

La brune soupira.

- Non.

- Tu n'as pas le choix chérie !

- Fleur…

La blonde ne l'écoutait même plus et avait ordonné au premier domestique qui passait de ramener des vêtements simples et agréables pour son employeur ainsi qu'une bonne bouteille de vin. Fermant les yeux, Love se cala profondément dans son canapé et attendit que la tempête passe. De longues minutes plus tard, Fleur la força à se déshabiller et quelques secondes après, elles étaient parties.

.

.

Si Fleur était toute à son aise quand elle pénétra dans le salon du Terrier, ce n'était pas le cas de Love qui se fit toute petite dans ses ballerines noires. Elle avait espérer qu'elle aurait un peu de temps pour se ressaisir en passant de la cheminée au salon mais le Terrier n'était pas aussi grand que son manoir et la cheminée donnait directement sur le séjour.

Fleur se rapprocha de la table, présentant son amie même si tous savaient qui elle était. Love paraissait vouloir disparaître derrière la vélane mais sa présence dans le salon des Weasley était trop étonnante pour que le stratagème fonctionne. Plus qu'embarrassée, Love détailla la tablée. Au bout de la table, près de l'entrée de la cuisine, les parents étaient installés, leurs enfants les entourant. A la droite d'Arthur Weasley, Charlie était assis. Bill et Fleur suivaient, la place de la blonde étant vide pour le moment. Fred et George étaient à la droite de la française. A la gauche de Molly, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient tendus comme des arcs, plus que curieux de rencontrer la jeune héritière. Percy était à côté de sa sœur et il ne restait qu'un seul couvert à l'autre bout de la table, entre lui et George. Love supposait qu'il s'agissait de sa place et elle ne put s'empêcher, complètement paniquée, de remarquer qu'elle faisait face aux parents de Percy. Elle eut l'impression de se retrouver en position d'accusée dans un tribunal familial où chaque mauvaise réponse la mènerait droit à la désapprobation générale. Aux vues de ce que Percy lui avait raconté sur sa famille, il était certain que si tous la dépréciaient, leur couple nouvellement formé ne ferait pas long feu.

Déphasée, Love sentit la pression montée encore plus puissamment que lors de négociations précontractuelles. Molly Weasley lui conseilla de s'asseoir et, mécaniquement, elle s'installa. La main de Percy fusa sous la table et il serra la sienne fortement comme pour lui remonter le moral. Un peu rassurée, elle lui lança cependant un regard terrifié. Percy, aussi stressé qu'elle, ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son anxiété. Fleur papillonnait et expliquait comment s'était déroulée leur première rencontre. Tous l'écoutaient mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévisager la jeune brune. Sans paraître vulgaire, Molly interrompit sa belle-fille et commença à servir le repas. L'ambiance chaleureuse ne détendit pas Love, au contraire. N'ayant jamais connu cela, elle ne savait pas comment réagir et espérait ne pas faire tâche. Percy lui tendit la salade et elle s'en servit avant de la donner à son voisin. Les questions n'avaient pas encore commencé mais Love aurait presque préféré.

- Donc, Miss Blackheart, pourquoi avoir décidé d'employer notre Percy ?

La question était formulée d'un ton tout à fait bienveillant mais l'emploi du « notre » dans sa phrase signifiait clairement qu'une mauvaise réponse ne serait pas acceptée. Mais pouvait-elle réellement lui dire que cette idée lui était venue d'un coup parce qu'elle avait été séduite par le tempérament impatient de son fils ?

- Il est très doué. Il est aussi très intelligent et c'est un homme très intéressant répondit-elle poliment.

- Intéressant ? Je ne pensais pas entendre quelqu'un d'autre que moi le définir comme tel.

La phrase était presque vexante pour Percy et elle signifiait que l'interrogatoire était lancé. Love avala un peu de salade et tenta d'oublier les regards pesants des frères, sœurs et amis de Percy. Le roux lui caressa le genou pour lui donner du courage.

- J'aime le paradoxe qu'il représente.

Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle la matriarche semblait s'attendre car elle lui lança un regard curieux et sceptique. Love décida de développer son idée.

- Percy est un homme sérieux, placide et rigoureux. Pourtant, lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il était impatient, passionné et railleur. J'ai trouvé cela paradoxale et il m'a rendu curieuse. J'avais entendu parler de ses compétences. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'un tel homme d'autant plus que chaque fois qu'un homme éveille ma curiosité, il va généralement très loin. Je lui ai donc proposé un poste en lui laissant le temps de réfléchir et il n'a accepté que récemment.

- Vous sortez ensemble.

Ce n'était pas une question, la mère la fixait impassible. Love acquiesça tout en se demandant, ironique, si elle devait s'attendre à ce que la rouquine l'interroge sur intentions envers son fils. Percy avait cependant sentit le chemin que prenait la conversation et l'interrompit avec amertume.

- Maman, s'il te plait, cesse de la torturer avec toutes tes questions. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, notre histoire est encore trop récente pour que l'on sache réellement où cela va nous mener. J'aurais largement préféré que vous nous laissiez le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître avant de vous la présenter. Vous êtes tous trop curieux et impatients.

Acceptant ses arguments sans rechigner même si elle voulait en savoir plus, Molly Weasley suivit la demande de son fils et la conversation dériva sur le travail de la jeune Blackheart. Les autres Weasley s'y mêlèrent rapidement ils en vinrent à parler des possessions immobilières de la jeune femme, des sorts qu'elle utilisait pour les protéger et des animaux dont elle s'occupait. De son côté, Love apprit à connaître plus personnellement les jumeaux et bien vite, leur discussion dériva autour d'un possible partenariat financier tandis que le reste de la famille les observait amusé, tout en parlant de la suite des études du Trio d'Or et de la futur démission de Percy.

Le temps passa plus vite que Love ne le crut et bientôt elle dut prendre congé. Percy décida de la raccompagner et elle en fut soulagée parce qu'elle avait envie d'un câlin ce qui la surprenait parce qu'elle n'était habituellement pas aussi tactile. Elle remercia chacun des membres de la famille Weasley tout en priant pour ne pas avoir à les revoir de sitôt. Elle ne savait pas si elle survivrait à une autre réunion familiale. Pour autant, elle avait quand même rendez-vous avec Fred et George le surlendemain pour discuter d'une possible association. Elle espérait que le contrat aboutirait parce que leur projet était prometteur. Dans un dernier regard, elle quitta le Terrier avec un soulagement évident.

.

.

Love arriva la première dans l'antichambre de son manoir et Percy suivit rapidement. La brusque exténuation qu'elle ressentit la laissa pantelante et Percy la mena vers la première pièce meublé d'un canapé qu'il trouva. Le boudoir comportait un canapé trois places, une petite table basse et un bureau était installé juste sous une fenêtre donnant sur les jardins du manoir. Ils s'installèrent sur la méridienne et Love se cala confortablement contre le rouquin. Ils eurent la tentation de parler mais la fatigue du repas et la pression constante qu'ils avaient ressentit tout le long du déjeuner les firent s'endormir. Ils ne se réveillèrent que deux heures plus tard, un peu étonnés de s'être aussi rapidement assoupis. Ils se regardèrent un peu tendus.

- Je…Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas du tout que Fleur allait surgir chez toi et te forcer à venir voir ma famille. J'aurais préféré et toi aussi je pense, qu'on ait un peu plus de temps, je…

- Ça va Percy, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. En fait, quand tu m'as dit que Bill était ton frère, j'aurais du faire le rapprochement avec l'homme que Fleur m'avait présenté.

Ils se turent.

- Où est-ce que tout cela va nous mener ?

Percy s'était presque avachi sur le canapé, la tête en arrière, soupirant fortement.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée.

Elle s'allongea sur ses jambes, le regard vague. Percy avait glissé sa main dans ses cheveux et la caressait doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un domestique ne viennent les prévenir que le diner était servi.

.

.

Le lendemain, Fleur arriva chez Love sans prévenir et l'embarqua pour une balade sur le chemin de traverse. Elle devait acheter quelques robes pour l'été et voulait profiter de la présence de son amie en Angleterre pour faire du shopping. Le midi, elles s'installèrent à la terrasse du Palazio Sorcier où Love avait ses entrées et discutèrent sérieusement. Si le matin, elles n'avaient fait que parler de frivolités, elles avaient décidé de parler affaires le midi. De fait, Love confirma qu'elle allait bientôt passer en France pour discuter de l'avenir de la marque Giglio Torro que son père et elle-même finançaient ce qui ravit la jeune Delacour. Bientôt, leur conversation dériva sur Percy et Fleur s'excusa de son empressement de la veille. Love comprit qu'il s'agissait là de la véritable raison de cette sortie. Bill avait confirmé qu'elle s'était peut être trop emportée et que cela aurait pu faire fuir Love de rencontrer si vite sa nouvelle belle-famille. Love acquiesça et lui avoua que le sérieux de cette rencontre et le caractère officiel que cela avait donné à leur relation la terrifiait. Fleur la réconforta comme elle put mais le mal était fait.

Vers 14 heures, elles se quittèrent et Love rentra chez elle, mit les vêtements les plus chauds qu'elle put trouver et fila en Russie.

.

.

Lorsque la cheminée principale du bâtiment abritant Blackheart Society s'illumina, Zachary se retourna. Il était en train de prendre un café tout en admirant la Cathédrale Saint-Sauveur-sur-le-Sang-Versé. L'église était l'une des plus connues de Russie et que Blackheart Society ait pu avoir des locaux juste en face symbolisait la bonne croissance de l'entreprise. Zachary ne se lassait pas de contempler cette vue et lors de ses pauses, il venait toujours ici. Ses employés avaient fini par s'y faire et ils avaient même laissé une chaise près de la fenêtre pour que le n°2 de BS puisse se repaitre de l'architecture. La cheminée principale était juste en face de cette fenêtre et les nombreux allers-retours que cela provoquaient justifiait que peu de personne prenne leurs pauses ici. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Zachary. Il jetait toujours un coup d'œil sur les nouveaux venus mais s'en désintéressait bien vite et retournait à sa contemplation. Il ne craignait pas d'être vu par des gens à l'extérieur car le bâtiment entier avait été protégé par plusieurs sorts de repousse-moldus.

- Tu ne te lasses donc jamais de cette vue mon ami ?

La surprise lui fit lâcher son verre qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Love répara la tasse d'un informulé et rit du choc sur le visage de son ami. Celui-ci se remit de ses émotions et s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras. L'accolade chaleureuse dura une longue minute et Love se sentit comme revivre. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller chérie.

Elle soupira.

- Tu me connais trop bien.

- Raconte-moi tout.

- Ça va être long.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Il la guida jusqu'à son bureau. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, montèrent plusieurs escaliers et Love apprécia de voir tous les salariés travailler assidument. Ou alors c'était parce qu'elle était là. Son visage n'était pas inconnu et tous devaient déjà savoir qu'elle était dans le bâtiment. Zach ouvrit la porte de son cabinet et ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le fauteuil en cuir à quelques pas de son bureau en acajou. Ils prirent chacun un petit verre de bourbon et Love se plaça confortablement sur le sofa. D'une voix un peu hésitante, un peu rauque, elle raconta sa rencontre avec Percy et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Zach rit quand elle lui expliqua qu'elle voulait faire de lui son numéro 3 et même s'il aurait pu se sentir vexé, il n'en était rien. Il connaissait la volonté de Love de s'imposer aux États-Unis mais elle voulait d'abord que sa position en Russie soit sûre, c'était la raison de sa présence ici. Au départ, elle voulait que Zach soit en charge de cette nouvelle évolution de l'entreprise mais il était tombé amoureux de Saint-Pétersbourg et d'un russe à l'accent chantant répondant au nom de Maksimilian et ne voulait pas quitter la ville. Il était donc plus que ravi que Percy ait été engagé.

Son histoire continua encore une heure, Love ne passant aucun détail et Zach prit un malin plaisir à l'interroger sur la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec le roux. Elle rit et lui donna quelques détails pour calmer sa soif d'informations. Leur discussion prit encore de longues minutes, Zach tentant de la rassurer ce qu'il réussit mieux que Fleur quelques heures auparavant. Soulagée, Love finit par se taire et s'allonger sur les jambes de son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours eu les mots pour l'apaiser et cette fois ci n'avait pas fait exception. Il caressa lentement ses cheveux tout en chantonnant une comptine russe et elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'elle pouvait être au calme et surtout être seule avec Zach. Ils avaient tous deux leurs propres vies, un travail envahissant et un décalage horaire qui les empêchait de se voir quand ils le voulaient. Il était presque 20 heures à Saint-Pétersbourg quand il n'était que 16h30 à Londres. Ils avaient passé presque deux heures à discuter.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Rien de plus ou de moins que ce que vous aviez déjà prévu, ma chérie.

-Tu penses ?

- Mais oui. Faite comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne connais pas ce garçon mais il a l'air plutôt timide lorsque l'on parle de relation. Donc, va à son bureau et propose-lui de déjeuner avec toi. Ou de dîner ou autre chose, comme tu le sens. A mon avis, il doit être tout autant effrayé que toi de cette situation.

Elle se redressa et chercha dans le regard de son ami une once de mensonge. Mais il disait la vérité et il lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

- Je ne te mens pas. Ce garçon a l'air honnête. Vraiment. Et il doit ressasser encore et encore, dans son coin, tout ce qui c'est passé. Il doit hésiter à venir te voir de peur de t'effrayer davantage.

Elle soupira. Se rapprochant encore plus de Zach, ils finirent bientôt par ne plus être qu'un amas de bras et de jambes, comprimés comme des sardines. Depuis toujours, c'était leur manière à eux de se faire des câlins et ils adoraient ces étreintes.

- Dois-je me sentir trompé ?

Une voix rieuse et chantante les fit se figer dans leur embrassade. Tournant doucement la tête, Love prit un air coupable et se défit de Zachary.

- Je suis désolée Maks, j'ai un peu déprimé et j'avais besoin d'un remontant.

- Et tu t'es dit, pourquoi ne pas venir voir Zachary ?

Love savait que le Russe la taquinait, c'était inscrit sur son visage mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal-à-l'aise quand il les surprenait dans ce genre de moment. Le garçon n'était pas jaloux et il comprenait parfaitement que son ami et Love étaient très proches et qu'ils avaient parfois besoin d'être aussi proche physiquement mais Love n'avait jamais été une grande adepte des démonstrations publiques d'affection et que Maksimilian les surprenne lui donnait toujours l'impression que Zach le trompait avec elle. Et pourtant, Maksimilian avait tout fait pour la convaincre du contraire mais rien n'y faisait.

L'homme était grand, avoisinant le mètre 95 et Zachary faisait office de gamin avec son petit mètre 80 –ne parlons pas d'elle qui ne faisait qu'un petit mètre 70. Il était brun avec une touffe de cheveux indomptables qui pourtant lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules, les yeux vairons –marron et bleu- cachés sous une paire de lunette en peau de crocodile. Son visage était anguleux, ses traits fins et sans être magnifique, il avait beaucoup de charme. Il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces et Love savait qu'il était l'œuvre d'un grand styliste et qu'il avait donc du coûter assez cher. Pour autant, Maksimilian ne devait pas avoir dépensé un sou pour l'avoir puisqu'il était le styliste en question. En Russie, il était extrêmement réputé et tous s'arrachaient ses collections. Étonnamment, il n'avait jamais souhaité étendre son empire textile vers le continent européen.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire franc et le serra dans ses bras.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir !

Il répondit à son étreinte et lui embrassa la joue puis se dirigea vers Zachary qui l'embrassa farouchement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et Love pouvait comprendre le manque qu'ils avaient du ressentir. Maksimilian avait du promouvoir sa marque en Chine puisqu'il avait des partenariats avec certaines entreprises dans le pays et il avait donc du faire acte de présence lors de plusieurs soirées. Il aurait aimé que Zach l'accompagne mais l'homme avait eu des soucis avec une succursale et avait été obligé de rester pour gérer le problème. Ils finirent tous trois par convenir de continuer la conversation ailleurs et Zach, après avoir rangé ses papiers et fermer son bureau d'un rapide sort, proposa d'aller dans le nouveau bar qui venait d'ouvrir à quelques mètres du siège de l'entreprise.

.

.

De son côté, Percy tentait comme il pouvait de se concentrer sur son travail. Il avait eu envie toute la journée de passer voir Love puis il s'était dit que c'était peut être une mauvaise idée suite au repas mémorable qu'ils avaient passé au Terrier. Il avait ensuite pensé à lui envoyer une chouette mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et avait peur de paraître idiot et surtout ridicule à ses yeux. Et il en était là dans ses lamentations, la tête entre ses mains à soupirer lourdement. Sa secrétaire le regardait du coin de l'œil en se demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle n'avait jamais vu son supérieur dans un pareil état et elle se demandait quelle pouvait en être la cause. Elle ferma une enveloppe, jeta un coup d'œil à Percy et la posa sur la pile de courriers à envoyer qu'un fonctionnaire devait venir chercher tout à l'heure pour les transmettre par hiboux. Curieuse, elle se demanda si une femme pouvait être derrière tout cela. Un autre regard pour l'horloge du ministère -18h- et elle se rendit compte qu'il étant temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle. Elle faisait ses affaires et allait prévenir Percy qu'elle partait lorsqu'une femme entra.

- Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ?

Elles s'observèrent quelques secondes et l'inconnue lui demanda si Percy était encore là.

- Monsieur Weasley ? Une femme est là et aimerait vous parler.

Il se redressa brusquement, défroissa ses vêtements, passa une main dans ses cheveux et pria pour qu'il s'agisse de Love. Sa secrétaire le prévint qu'elle partait puis céda la place à sa visiteuse. Percy retint un soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'effectivement il s'agissait de Love puis son anxiété revint lorsqu'il se dit que peut être elle venait pour rompre. Elle ferma la porte et s'avança doucement. Aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir et le silence pesant commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Love se racla la gorge et finalement choisi de s'installer. Percy remarqua qu'elle avait un sac blanc et qu'elle était vêtue d'un pull chaud et d'un jean noir, droit et de grosses boots crème.

- Je sais qu'il fait froid mais de là à porter des vêtements si chaud…

Elle lui sourit et se gratta l'arrière de l'oreille, mal-à-l'aise.

- Je reviens de Russie, je suis allée voir mon ami Zachary.

Il hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi rajouter. Heureusement, elle rompit le silence et rapprocha la chaise de son bureau.

- En fait, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de finaliser ton contrat d'embauche.

Un peu surpris, il ne put qu'acquiescer de nouveau. Rassurée, elle sortit tous ses papiers et lui expliqua le contenu du contrat. Percy fut vite absorbé par ce qu'elle lui disait et au bout d'une demi-heure, il signait son nouveau contrat de travail. Il n'y avait presque rien de nouveau par rapport à ce qu'elle lui avait déjà expliqué, aussi l'affaire alla vite.

- Est-ce que…est-ce que cela te dirait de dîner au restaurant avec moi ?

Love n'osa pas le regarder et fixa ses chaussures avec une attention toute particulière. _Et si Percy disait non ?_

- Oui, oui, bien sur !

Elle se releva précipitamment et manqua de faire voler tous les documents en face d'elle. Percy eut un léger rire.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

Percy nia mais son sourire démentait ce qu'il disait. Love lui envoya une plume au visage ce qui fit rire Percy encore plus fort.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent vers 19h30 au restaurant dans lequel Love avait réservé. Percy ne le connaissait pas et il espérait qu'il ne ferait pas tâche au milieu des autres.

Love était passé chez elle se changer et mis une robe noire qui lui arrivait au genou. Tenant grâce à une attache dans le cou, la robe mettait en valeur sa chute de rein sans pour autant être vulgaire. Elle avait passé une paire de chaussures blanches à talons fins et lui avait ensuite demandé s'il avait des vêtements moldus. Percy l'avait alors invité chez lui pour lui montrer ce qu'il possédait. Love n'avait rien dit mais elle avait saisit la main de Percy ce qui l'avait ravi et les avaient fait transplaner dans une ruelle sombre du Londres moldu. De ce que Percy put voir, elle les avait amenés dans le Old Burlington Street. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main et avait croisé ses doigts avec les siens et Percy se dit qu'elle pouvait bien l'emmener où elle voulait si elle lui tenait toujours la main. Sur une impulsion, il la fit s'arrêter et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui demander pourquoi il avait cessé de marcher, il l'embrassa. Depuis qu'il l'avait quitté après avoir dîné avec elle le jour du repas chez ses parents, Percy ne l'avait pas revu et en réalité, il ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis le matin de ce fameux jour. Et lorsqu'il toucha ses lèvres si sucrées, il se rendit compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'obligea à se rapprocher de lui et savoura longuement l'échange. Il s'arrêta pour qu'ils puissent respirer mais resta proche d'elle, sans un mot. Elle lui sourit, lui baisa rapidement le coin des lèvres et reprit sa main pour le guider vers un magasin qu'il n'avait pas remarqué de prime abord. La vitrine mettait en évidence plusieurs costumes de différentes sortes et de très bonne facture. Sans une hésitation, Love les fit rentrer.

- Mademoiselle Blackheart, cela faisait longtemps que vous ne nous aviez pas visité.

- Bonsoir Maverick ! Oui, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de revenir depuis l'anniversaire de Zachary.

- Monsieur Chatterton se porte-t-il bien ?

- On ne peut mieux ! Je crois qu'il n'aura cependant plus l'occasion de venir visiter les boutiques vestimentaires de Londres, il s'est entiché de Maksimilian Sobakov.

Love eut un petit gloussement et ledit Maverick sourit tout en hochant la tête.

- Monsieur Chatterton a toujours eu l'amour des choses bien faites.

- Je ne peux pas vous contredire.

Percy n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il était question et il se sentait terriblement mal-à-l'aise. La boutique était somptueuse. Les fondations étaient toutes en acajou vernis et le magasin, très illuminé, proposait un vaste choix de costumes. Percy n'osait penser à la raison pour laquelle Love l'avait emmené ici. Ledit Maverick portait très bien la quarantaine. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient ramenés en arrière et il portait un costume gris clair sur une chemise blanche fermée jusqu'au dernier bouton. Il se tourna vers Percy, le regard incertain et le rouquin n'eut aucun doute qu'il avait tout de suite remarqué ses vêtements usé et de seconde main.

- Maverick, je vous présente mon ami, Percy, nous allons au restaurant mais il ne possède aucun costume.

- Hum, l'homme fit quelques pas en arrière, l'observa et finalement se retourna pour prendre un mètre. Mettez-vous là je vous prie.

Percy obéit et se plaça sur la petite plateforme que Maverick désignait. L'homme prit ses mesures, parut réfléchir et se détourna de lui. Il parcourut l'établissement de long en large pendant presque dix minutes et revint avec quatre costumes. Deux étaient des trois pièces. Il posa aussi six chemises et détailla le tout d'un œil critique.

- Tenez, essayer ceci. Mettez débord la rouge

Il lui tendit un costume deux pièces et deux chemises, rouge et noire. Il lui désigna ensuite une cabine pour se changer et mécaniquement, le jeune Weasley fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et s'observa dans un miroir. Le costume était gris foncé, le pantalon droit tombant largement sur ses chaussettes. Percy avait des baskets mais il les avait enlevés pour passer le costume et n'avait pas osé les remettre après. Maverick hocha la tête sans piper mots mais lui demanda de passer la chemise noire. Percy fit ce qu'on lui dit et revint tout de suite après. Maverick n'eut pas plus de réactions mais le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentua.

- Tenez, essayez plutôt cela.

Percy prit le second costume, identique au premier mais de couleur différente, presque crème. Il prit la chemise blanche que Love lui donna et repartit dans la cabine. Un nouveau froncement de sourcil et Percy eut droit à un nouvel essayage. Le costume suivant, trois pièces, était composé d'une veste noire à fines rayures blanches, d'un gilet noir sans rayures, cinq boutons et deux poches, et d'un pantalon noir lui aussi avec des rayures blanches encore plus fines que sur la veste. La chemise qu'il avait était d'un gris plutôt clair. Lorsqu'il sortit, Maverick ne fronça pas des sourcils mais lui demanda malgré tout d'essayer le dernier costume et les chemises restantes. Le second costume trois pièces était d'un rouge foncé plutôt agréable à regarder mais Percy doutait que cela rende bien sur lui. Le col de la veste était noir et contrastait agréablement avec le reste du vêtement. Il mit d'abord la chemise marron foncé puis à la demande de Maverick essaya la dernière, blanche à rayures bleues.

- Bien. Qu'en pensez-vous Mademoiselle ?

- Je pense que vous savez très bien ce que j'en dis, Maverick.

L'homme eut un sourire en coin.

- Bien, bien, bien. Dans ce cas, Monsieur, il vous faut le troisième costume avec la chemise blanche. Les autres vous siéent bien mais ils ne sont pas adaptés à votre couleur de cheveux ni votre façon d'agir.

Percy retint un soupir de soulagement même s'il se demandait ce que Maverick entendait par « sa façon d'agir ». Le costume était relativement neutre et il savait qu'il ne serait pas gêné de le porter en public. Il se tourna vers Love qui avait un petit sourire de contentement. Elle paraissait en accord avec le choix fait par le vendeur. Puis, s'adressant à Maverick, elle lui demanda de choisir une paire de chaussures en accord avec le costume et qui irait à Percy. Là encore, l'homme prit ses mesures, puis monta à l'étage et Percy le vit rester debout presque cinq minutes devant ce qu'il supposait être un rayon entier de souliers. Il redescendit avec deux paires qu'il proposa au rouquin. Le jeune homme s'assit sur une chaise proche de lui et se chaussa. La première paire lui allait comme un gant et étant relativement simple. D'un noir vernis, elles ne tranchaient pas avec le costume qu'il portait. Les secondes étaient blanches, vernis avec le bout noir et le talon noir aussi. Love eut une grimace en voyant les secondes chaussures et Maverick le fit vite se déchausser. Il lui redonna la première paire et rangea les secondes dans leur boite. Il était prêt.

Hésitant, Percy ne sut s'il devait aller se changer ou rester ainsi. Il restait debout, gauche, ne sachant que faire mais Love lui prit la main et le guida vers la caisse. Maverick semblait avoir compris ce que Love voulait faire puisqu'il sortit un sac, récupéra les vêtements et baskets de Percy restés dans la cabine, les plia et les mis dedans. Il n'annonça pas le prix ce qui provoqua le désarroi de Percy. Vu la devanture du magasin, il savait que les vêtements proposés n'étaient pas donnés mais il n'avait pas les moyens et il refusait que Love l'entretienne comme une sorte de gigolo de bas étage. Il allait le lui expliquer quand elle prit la parole.

- Je paie ce costume cette fois-ci Percy. Tu n'as pas à me rembourser. Cependant, tu vas avoir besoin de ce genre de vêtements dans ton travail et tu ne pourras pas te contenter de n'en avoir qu'un seul. Lorsque tu toucheras ton premier salaire, il s'agira là des premiers investissements que tu feras.

Il hocha la tête. Même si son premier salaire serait énorme –ou au moins à ses yeux-, il allait le dépenser pratiquement en entier pour refaire sa garde-robe. Il avait une vague idée de ce qui l'attendait en tant que numéro 3 et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se satisfaire de ses robes de sorciers. Il savait aussi qu'il devrait garder son appartement encore un moment avant de se décider à en changer parce qu'il n'aurait pas les moyens de s'en payer un nouveau surtout si son salaire passait en vêtements. Elle paya rapidement, salua chaudement Maverick puis sortit du bâtiment en compagnie de Percy.

Le garçon s'attendit à de nouveau transplaner mais en réalité, Love le guida vers une rue discrète non loin du magasin où ils avaient été. La rue en elle-même était tout à fait banale mais Percy aperçut rapidement des anomalies. Dans la première boutique qu'il vit, il se rendit compte qu'en plus de proposer des vêtements moldus de toute sorte, des jeux sorciers comme les bavboules étaient aussi en vente. Dans le second magasin, un nombre incroyable d'alcool étaient entreposés dans la devanture et s'y mêlaient autant vins, champagnes et autres whisky, bourbon moldus que bierraubeurre, whisky pur feu et autres breuvages sorciers. Extrêmement curieux, Percy observa la troisième boutique devant laquelle il passait. Le restaurant, bondé, avait affiché sa carte sur un parchemin devant l'entrée et, là aussi, plats sorciers et moldus se côtoyaient. Il se tourna vers Love et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. La jeune fille, qui avait de nouveau saisi sa main et entremêlés leurs doigts, avait un grand sourire et paraissait ravie de la surprise de son compagnon.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est très simple en réalité. La rue est protégée des moldus par les mêmes sorts que le chemin de traverse. Toutes les boutiques de cette rue sont tenues par des cracmols. Comme tu le sais, ils sont beaucoup moqués dans notre monde et ceux qui sont ici ont décidé quand ils étaient adolescents d'étudier chez les moldus. Ils connaissent les deux cultures parfaitement. Certains d'entre eux viennent même de famille de sang-pure et même si la majorité a été reniée, ils gardent le goût du luxe. De fait, ils ont décidé de mêler luxe sorcier et moldu et si cela a paru étrange au début, ces boutiques sont vite devenues le lieu de rendez-vous de toutes les riches familles.

Percy ne pipa mot. L'idée était excellente et il trouva dommage que cela ne soit pas plus répandue. Si Rusard avait pu bénéficier de cela, il était certain qu'il ne serait pas l'homme aigri et colérique d'aujourd'hui. Love et lui dépassèrent encore quatre commerces avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. L'établissement devant lequel ils s'étaient immobilisés était luxueux mais pas ostentatoire. Love les fit entrer et se dirigea naturellement vers le centre du restaurant après avoir saluée d'un petit mouvement de tête les différents employés. Un majordome apparut presque comme par magie dans leurs dos et les suivit. Le lieu était très illuminé, et les murs décorés uniquement par des tableaux tant sorciers que moldus qui tranchaient avec les couleurs clairs des fondations. Les tables étaient nombreuses mais chacune était séparée par des sortes de paravents qui permettaient une relative intimité. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon, en marbre blanc, recouvert d'un tapis rouge sombre. Love grimpa rapidement les marches et Percy la suivit en se demandant pourquoi le serveur derrière lui ne les arrêtait pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage, les murs étaient de couleurs chaudes et il n'y avait que peu de tableaux mais la pièce était elle aussi très illuminée. Cependant, il y avait une énorme baie vitrée qui occupait le quart de la pièce. De là où ils étaient, Percy avait une vue plongeante sur tout le Londres moldu. A loin, il apercevait le Big Ben, imposant et magnifique et le rouquin eut le souffle coupé devant la beauté de la vue. Le crépuscule ajoutait une touche poétique à la vision. Il resta quelques instants à admirer la vision qu'il avait devant lui puis s'en détacha lentement. Le majordome était toujours là et les attendait. Il n'y avait qu'une table au centre de la pièce. Une nappe blanche, immaculée, protégeait la table et des couverts et assiettes en fine porcelaine étaient installées. Ils s'installèrent. De suite, l'homme s'approcha d'eux et leurs proposa à boire.

Love choisit un cocktail et Percy décida de l'imiter. Le serveur, dans son uniforme noir, se détourna d'eux et partit passer commande. Un autre homme le remplaça immédiatement au cas où les deux clients qu'ils étaient aient des réclamations.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Assez oui. Elle eut un sourire mutin. Je suis la propriétaire.

- Effectivement.

Percy eut un sourire en coin. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un autre monde : son costume qui lui faisait une allure absolument incroyable, l'ambiance du lieu… C'était presque comme un rêve.

- Surtout Percy…Ne te sens pas mal-à-l'aise. Je sais que tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit mais, je veux que tu passes un bon moment. Et il n'y a que nous deux…

Il la regarda dans les yeux et sa sincérité le toucha. Il ne se sentait pas plus dans son élément mais il voulait aussi profiter de la soirée. Et Love avait fait un effort incroyable en déjeunant chez lui peu de temps avant, il pouvait bien faire un effort en retour, lui aussi. Et puis…s'il espérait que leur relation dure, il allait devoir s'y habituer.

.

.

En réalité, le dîner se passa extrêmement bien. Une fois abstraction faite des différents serveurs venus s'occuper d'eux et du chef qui avait décidé de saluer rapidement sa propriétaire, Percy avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas chez lui –ou chez Love- a discuté normalement, naturellement. Même l'épisode du Terrier avait été oublié. Au bout de deux heures trente, ils avaient finalement quitté le restaurant et Percy, taquin, avait demandé à Love quelles étaient les boutiques avec lesquelles elle n'avait aucun lien sur le chemin de traverse. Une sorte de mini-débat avait eu lieu entre elle affirmant qu'il y en avait beaucoup moins que ce qu'il ne pensait et lui attestant le contraire. Cela expliquait qu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant sur le chemin de traverse comptabilisant les échoppes totalement indépendantes de Blackheart Society.

- Percy ?

La voix les surprit tous les deux et ils se retournèrent.

- Pénélope ! Olivier ! Bah que vous faites vous ici ?

Love fronça discrètement les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de la jeune femme. Elle se mit un peu en retrait. La fameuse Pénélope était plutôt jolie mais sa beauté était discrète comme la sienne. A ses côtés, Olivier l'observait curieux. De ce qu'elle comprit, les deux étaient de sortie avec quelques amis et ils avaient pris un peu d'avance sur eux parce qu'ils trainaient derrière à discuter de choses et d'autres. Ils étaient sur le point de se rendre chez l'un d'eux.

- Et toi ? Tu as l'air…d'aller bien.

La voix de Pénélope était hésitante et il était clair qu'elle était perturbée par l'apparence de son ex. Clairement jalouse, Love se saisit de la main de Percy.

- Je crois que je ne pourrais pas aller mieux. D'ailleurs, je vous présente Love, ma petite-amie.

- Hey ! Félicitations mon vieux ! Ca faisait trop longtemps que t'étais célibataire !

La voix d'Olivier était tonitruante, sa joie plus que visible et Love l'apprécia immédiatement. Il tapait dans le dos de Percy tout en accumulant les félicitations.

- Enchantée Love. Je suis Pénélope Deauclaire, et voici Olivier Dubois. Nous sommes des camarades de Poudlard de Percy.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, comme Percy vous l'a dit, je suis Love Blackheart, sa petite-amie.

Love eut un plaisir incommensurable de voir Pénélope ouvrir de grand yeux étonnés à l'entente de son nom. Même Olivier s'était tu et la dévisageait.

- Bah dis donc, Percy, tu ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure !

Olivier eut un petit rire et Percy sourit calmement. Il allait répondre lorsque le reste du groupe d'Olivier et Pénélope arriva.

- Hey Perce !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Fred ? George ? Vous n'aviez pas une réunion importante à propos de la boutique ?

- Ah euh…, les deux rirent jaune. En fait, on n'avait pas très envie de dîner chez Maman ce soir.

Percy s'esclaffa.

- Mais et toi ? Je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie !

- Ravie de te voir Love !

Ils lui firent une rapide accolade et Love les embrassa en retour. Les jumeaux taquinèrent encore quelques minutes leur frère sur ses vêtements et encore plus quand ils surent qu'ils étaient allés au restaurant. Un peu gêné, il répliqua qu'ils étaient juste jaloux de ne pas avoir été invités. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Love et Percy prirent congé. Love pouvait sentir le regard de Pénélope les suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le chemin de Traverse.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Love rendit visite aux jumeaux Weasley. Elle tenait à voir à quoi ressemblait le magasin et elle n'avait pas été déçue. Tous trois avaient discuté longuement et elle avait été surprise de voir à quel point les garçons étaient sérieux lorsqu'ils parlaient de la comptabilité de leur entreprise, des tests qu'ils faisaient sur leurs produits avant de les commercialiser, de leur stratégie marketing. Ils étaient de véritables hommes d'affaire et cela ravissait Love qui pouvait discuter avec eux sans avoir peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas ses positions. Ils se revirent plusieurs fois dans les mois qui suivirent. Ils avaient rapidement signé un contrat de collaboration et Love se fit un plaisir de tout faire pour que les jumeaux décollent. Et cela fut un succès indiscutable. Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux s'étendit dans toute l'Europe concurrençant Zonko qui avait jusque là le monopole dans ce domaine. Les jumeaux étaient souvent en déplacement et rapidement ils s'étaient séparé les tâches. En amont, Fred et George discutaient de longues heures durant des différentes idées auxquelles ils avaient pensé pour de nouveaux produits. Ils en choisissaient quelques uns que Fred créaient. Il avait toute une équipe qui l'épaulait durant le processus de création et testage des produits. De temps en temps –bien plus souvent que ce qu'il n'aurait dû- George les rejoignait pour aider lui aussi. Il adorait ça. Cela amusait et irritait à la fois Love parce que George, une fois les produits choisis, devait lui en faire part et ils s'occupaient ensuite de toute la stratégie de communication à grande échelle qui tournerait autour du produit, de la place qu'il allait avoir dans leurs différents magasins mais aussi dans tous ceux avec qui ils avaient signé un contrat de coopération. Love était là au début de ce processus mais George devait ensuite se débrouiller seul et régulièrement, elle devait aller voir les jumeaux pour pousser le rouquin à faire sa part de travail au lieu de tester lui-même les produits.

Blackheart Society avait bénéficié d'une très bonne image de cette collaboration. Le scandale du détournement d'argent avait rapidement fait les choux gras de la presse. Love avait du faire front face aux différentes attaques des médias et elle s'en était sorti très honorablement. Scott et Emile avait accepté le marché de Love et Roy Keenann avait rapidement été appréhendé. Avec les moyens que Love avait développé pour l'arrêter, il avait eu très peu de chance de s'en sortir. Un jugement l'avait envoyé pour de longs mois à Azkaban. Le partenariat Weasley-BS avait donné une nouvelle image de l'entreprise et Love avait fait d'un pierre-deux coup en annonçant sa volonté de s'implanter aux Etats-Unis. Ce n'était pas une réelle surprise mais l'annonce était de taille. La surprise vint plus de la personne qu'elle avait choisi pour cela. Percy Weasley n'était pas un choix évident et beaucoup s'étaient interrogé sur la neutralité de ce choix lorsqu'ils avaient appris pour leur relation.

Leur couple avait tenu malgré la distance. Si Zach s'occupait de la Russie, Love gérait l'Europe et Percy les Etats-Unis. Avec le décalage horaire et le travail considérable que cela demandait, ils avaient eu énormément de mal à se voir. Mais tous deux avaient voulu que cela marche et ils avaient décidé que les weekends seraient pour eux malgré le retard que cela pouvait engendrer sur leur travail. Ils étaient allés à leur vitesse. Love n'avait ainsi pas revu la famille Weasley depuis le déjeuner catastrophique au Terrier. Percy avait du se faire une place dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien et il s'était vite aperçu qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Certes, il avait la reconnaissance, le respect et un très bon salaire mais devoir faire face à l'hypocrisie et aux manœuvres des concurrents l'épuisaient. A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il avait acquis un certain prestige auprès de la gente féminine de par sa nouvelle position et il se retrouvait avec une douzaine de femmes de tout âge le pressant à sortir avec elles. Il allait sans dire que Love n'appréciait pas du tout ces tentatives de séduction même si elle savait que Percy ne la tromperait pas. Aussi, elle l'accompagnait régulièrement aux galas et autres soirées auxquelles il était invité. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Percy qui appréciait la jalousie de sa petite-amie. Surtout, quand cela avait tendance à se répercuter sur le plan physique. Le rouquin s'était d'ailleurs surpris à flirter avec quelques jeunes femmes juste pour rendre Love jalouse et qu'elle se venge la nuit suivante. Ces nuits là étaient souvent exceptionnelles.

Un an après le début de leur relation, tous deux assistèrent au mariage de Ron et Hermione. Love s'était étonné qu'ils se lient aussi vite et aussi jeune mais Percy lui avait expliqué que cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour, s'aimant sans jamais se le dire, qu'ils avaient décidé de faire les choses rapidement pour une fois. La famille Weasley fut plus que ravie de ce nouveau mariage qui réunissait tous ses membres pour une heureuse occasion. Percy, Charlie et les jumeaux étaient très souvent absents même s'ils venaient une à deux fois par mois, Molly Weasley regrettait toujours qu'ils ne restent pas plus longtemps. La noce fut simple mais émouvante et Love s'aperçut une fois de plus de la différence de mode de vie qui existait entre eux.

Quelques mois plus tard, ils furent de nouveau tous réunis au Terrier parce qu'Harry et Ginny avaient une nouvelle à leur annoncer. Love ne connaissait pas très bien le garçon, encore moins la dernière Weasley, mais elle fut quand même invitée. Ce soir-là, elle montra pour la première fois la raison pour laquelle on l'avait surnommé « le requin en affaire » ou encore « la reine des glaces ». Ginny avait présenté à sa famille son petit-ami et Love reconnut Blaize Zabini, qu'elle avait déjà aperçu plusieurs fois lors de soirées organisées par sa mère et auxquelles elle avait été invitée. Le garçon était un serpentard mais n'avait jamais causé de problèmes aux Weasley et il avait été relativement bien accepté. Mais l'annonce du Survivant fit réellement polémique. Le brun leur expliqua qu'il sortait officiellement avec Draco et sachant d'avance quelle serait la réaction de sa famille de cœur il avait préféré ne pas l'inviter. Love fut la seule à le féliciter chaleureusement même si elle était vexée que le jeune Malfoy ne lui ait rien dit. Les autres et principalement Ron se récrièrent de longues minutes durant et si Harry ne dit rien ne voulant pas se mettre son meilleur ami à dos –encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà- Love se leva brusquement et prit la défense de son cousin éloigné. Sa colère, froide mais palpable les fit se figer et durant plusieurs minutes elle remit chacun des détracteurs du couple à sa place. Percy, par mesure de prudence, se mit du côté de sa compagne.

La suite du repas fut tendue et Harry préféra ne pas en rajouter en leur expliquant comment lui et Draco s'étaient mis en couple. Il ne s'épancha pas et en quelques mots coupa court à toutes les interrogations. « On s'est retrouvé enfermés ensemble dans l'ascenseur du ministère un soir. » Blaize avait retenu un sourire qui aurait été jugé des plus malvenu par le reste de la famille s'il l'avait vu mais il était clair qu'il était amusé. Love se dit qu'il devait connaître toute la vérité sur cet « enfermement ». Quelques jours plus tard, Draco lui apprit, qu'effectivement, leur emprisonnement n'avait rien d'accidentel. Blaize et Ginny avaient préparé tout cela.

Les Weasley eurent du mal à s'habituer à cette nouvelle mais, pour Harry, ils décidèrent de faire un effort. Harry ne leur demandait pas d'aimer Draco mais simplement d'accepter leur relation et même si ce fut dur, ils se firent à l'idée. Love fut d'autant plus ravie de ce nouveau pas dans leur relation que cela signifiait qu'elle n'était plus seule à devoir faire face aux réunions de famille des Weasley. Draco, Blaize et elle ne venaient pas du même monde que les rouquins et, ensemble, ils faisaient face au reste de la famille. Lorsque l'ambiance devenait trop étouffante, qu'on les assaillait trop de questions ou simplement qu'on ne leur parlât pas, les trois s'installaient tranquillement sur un des fauteuils du salon familial et discutaient entre eux. Harry, Ginny et Percy comprenaient puisqu'ils faisaient la même chose lorsqu'ils accompagnaient leurs compagnons à différents galas.

Les mois passèrent lentement et la famille Weasley, Love, Blaize et Draco continuèrent leurs vies. La relation d'Harry et Draco fit controverse dans les journaux mais ils usèrent de leurs droits à garder leurs vies privées privées en intentant plusieurs procès et rapidement, ils furent tranquilles. Ginny et Blaize n'eurent pas autant de problèmes, les deux étant moins populaires que leurs camarades et ils continuèrent à s'aimer sans se cacher. Love et Percy assistaient à tout cela de loin. Ils aimaient prendre un peu de recul lors de situation de crise et l'annonce des deux couples avait été une telle surprise pour tous qu'ils avaient jugés bon s'éloigner un peu. Quelques jours de vacances dans le manoir de Love leur permettaient de se retrouver et de réfléchir calmement aux enjeux des dernières annonces. Surtout, cela leur permettait de s'aimer sans restriction, dans toute la maison. Bientôt, cela ferait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et le temps n'avait pas émoussé leurs désirs. Love aimait sa vie, tout n'était pas rose tous les jours mais elle avait trouvé en Percy une oreille attentive et un soutien sans faille. Elle l'aimait passionnément comme elle n'avait jamais aimé et comme elle n'avait jamais pensé aimer. Il n'était pas parfait et avait ses défauts mais elle n'était pas parfaite non plus et elle trouvait qu'ils avaient tous deux beaucoup de mérite de pouvoir se supporter l'un l'autre depuis autant de temps.

A l'heure actuelle, Love n'espérait qu'une chose, que cela dure encore très longtemps.

.

.

O

O O

.

.


End file.
